Corazon de Chocolate
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Elegir un regalo a veces no es tan facil, mas cuando Yuuri es tan dificil de complacer y a la vez es muy rebuscado para elegir. Pero el mayor problema del moreno es malentender las cosas, pero eso le dara un empujon a su relación con Wolf.
1. San Vlanetin

**Aclaraciones:**

— diálogos.

"_pensamientos"_

(N/A: nota del autor).

[1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.

**Historia e ilustración:** Redglasses Girl.

**Pareja: **Yuuram.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

Yeah! Feliz Valentín atrasado meses XD!

Antes de que lean este fic les voy a dejar una guía de los tipos de regalos que obsequian los japoneses en materia de chocolates. Si, no todos los chocolates que se entregan en San Valentín en Japón son iguales, existen diferentes 'categorías' que simbolizan el aprecio a la persona a la cual le estas regalando. Y en este oneshot es importante porque Yuuri y Murata van a nombrar la mayoría de estas (en sus diálogos voy a dar a entender de cual están hablando, no tienen que recordar los nombres exactos, no soy tan mala como para hacerlos volver arriba y mirar la lista):

*Honmei choco: **Chocolate 'verdadero'. Es referente al que regalas a la pareja, a la persona que amas, al chico que te gusta. Las chicas japonesas suelen comprar marcas caras de chocolates, o hacerlos a mano. Claro que esta última opción es dejar tu alma en eso, se mandan cada cosa impresionante! O_o Y a los chicos en si no les importa tanto, más bien es el hecho de recibir algo de alguien lo que les pone contentos. **

***Giri Choco:** Chocolate de amabilidad (Giri no es una palabra exactamente en japonés). Un chocolate barato para amigos, padres, hermanos, el jefe de tu trabajo o un compañero. Digamos…para quedar bien o porque no tienes ganas de quedar fuera de la festividad y regalar algo. Una simple cordialidad y en algunos casos obligación.

***Fami choco:** Chocolate para la familia. Entre padres e hijos, hermanos, primos, etc.

***Tomo choco:** Chocolate para amigos (tomo es abreviatura de Tomodachi, que significa amigo). Más popular entre las chicas y los niños pequeños. En estados unidos se hace entre todos los niños de la clase esto, aunque es cruel en parte porque si alguno no reciben nada se queda todo triste awww D: …..y traumatizado por largo tiempo a veces.

***Sewa Choco:** Chocolate de agradecimiento. Para devolver un favor a alguien, sea quien sea.

***Gyaku Choco:** Chocolate 'al revés'. Es cuando el varón regala chocolate a una chica. Hay compañías chocolateras muy elocuentes que hicieron etiquetas escritas al revés….como un chiste para acompañar el juego de palabras. Todos unos empresarios lucrativos ja!

También se dice que algunas chicas pretenciosas regalan un chocolate caro estimando el valor del regalo que va a recibir en el día blanco como retribución por parte de su pareja, claro que son casos aislados. Y una cosa extra, en Japón hay muchas obligaciones respecto a los regalos por tradición con, pero el famoso White Day, donde en el 14 de Marzo podes devolver la gracia a la persona que te regalo en San Valentín no es obligatorio. Es cosa de uno mismo si va a devolver el favor, ya se aceptando o no el sentimiento de la otra persona en caso de confesión.

Y esta fue la clase del chocolate de San Valentín, espero que la hayan disfrutado :D yay! Como verán a veces las cosas son más complejas de lo que uno cree, por mi parte me gusta aprender de otras tradiciones =P fue interesante esto de los chocolates.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – San Valentín.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri se paro en puntillas y con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio sobre el pequeño escritorio se estiro lo más que pudo hasta que logro pegar la soga que tenía en sus manos con cinta adhesiva sobre el marco de la ventana. Al terminar sin querer miro hacia abajo a través de la ventana, la perspectiva le aturdió un poco, era el tercer piso y frente a él solo estaba el vidrio y la nada. El pupitre donde estaba parado tenia justo la misma altura que el comienzo de la ventana y eso lo volvía peor, se sentía parado en el aire. Se recompuso antes de que le diera un mareo y con cuidado bajo.

—L-listo…ya está. — pudo decir aliviado, su encuentro cercano y a la vez lejano con la muerte lo había afectado un poco, pero no quería demostrar su perturbación, podía simular que no le había dado nada de miedo y mantener su orgullo.

—Muchas gracias Shibuya-kun, de verdad, yo no podría haber alcanzado. —

Una chica lo había esperado todo el tiempo a un lado observándole, bastante alta pero sin llegar ni cerca a la altura de él. Tenía un tinte elegante, del tipo de elegancia que tienen los alumnos demasiado aplicados, muy correcta en todo sentido aunque no por eso se veía rígida o aburrida. No era fea, tampoco linda si eras demasiado quisquilloso, era una compañera normal que ni siquiera compartía su mismo salón. Lo único que tenían en común con ella era que había estado ayudando en el consejo estudiantil durante una semana como asistente en la parte de decoraciones por San Valentín.

Sin mucha suerte de su lado no pudo negarse cuando en el sorteo salió elegido, se había armado un grupo con un estudiante de cada salón para que se encargaran de todo lo referente a la festividad. Entre ellos también de la decoración donde tomo parte el moreno junto a los demás varones elegidos, ya que al ser chicos eran más fuertes y más altos como para cargar cajas o llegar a lugares altos fácilmente. En cambio las chicas fueron las encargadas de preparar todos los adornos y la publicidad de las mini actividades que se darían ese día.

Otra aula más había terminado de ser decorada, la ultima que le correspondía a él y que marcaba el final de su temporada de asistente. Una fina soga recorría toda la habitación a gran altura sosteniendo adornitos de papel en forma de corazones. Además de eso el pizarrón, la puerta, las ventanas y los armarios de limpieza habían sido decorados con algún que otro adorno demasiado rosa o femenino para su gusto. No era excesivo, no se les había permitido más que algo sutil y todos los salones eran exactamente iguales.

La fecha venidera había causado mucho revuelo entre los estudiantes y en especial todas las chicas. Pero para el pelinegro jugador de Baseball no era nada muy especial, todos los años era simplemente un día más en su vida, jamás había sido popular como para ser perseguido por chicas intentando entregarles sus chocolates. Ni siquiera le habían regalado uno nunca, a excepción de su madre y su hermano, y los años que se sentía inspirado su padre solía comprar algo para todos también. Aunque se lamentaba un poco observando las grandes filas que hacían las mujeres para comprar desesperadas un chocolate, a veces por horas o hasta teniendo riñas cuando solo quedaban unos pocos, y que seguro no habría ninguna chica viviendo esa guerra por él, podía vivir con eso.

Tres días faltaban para el 14 de Febrero y pasaron volando, nada fuera de lo normal excepto ese examen sorpresa en el que esperaba que no le haya ido tan mal dentro de lo mediocre de su desempeño. La campana sonaba a sus espaldas, el clásico timbre melodioso que ya tenía grabado en la memoria de tantos años de escucharlo, caminaba solitario entre otros pocos alumnos que iban a buscar sus bicicletas al mismo lugar. Desengancho la rueda del sostén en el piso y cuando estaba por comenzar a llevarla hacia la entrada lo detuvieron.

—Shibuya-kun. — una voz femenina conocida, se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañera. No había nadie alrededor, los demás alumnos ya se habían ido de inmediato al tomar sus bicicletas y los que no tenían no se acercaban por el estacionamiento ya que estaba apartado del camino principal que daba a la salida.

—Ah, Terayama-chan, ¿también ya te vas?— pregunto sonriendo amable como siempre, haber trabajado con ella la última semana le había hecho un poco más fácil relacionarse, no se llevaba muy bien con las personas que no conocía, pero si tomaba aunque sea un poco de confianza podía ser más sociable. Solo un poco, digamos que no era el chico más abierto del mundo a menos que tuviera algo en común con la otra persona que le diera pie a relacionarse más por cuenta propia. La chica que se encontraba parada con los brazos tas de ella negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sonrió.

—Vine….a darte esto. — dijo sin demostrar tanto nerviosismo y de manera calmada y dulce observándolo a los ojos. Descubrió la bolsita que tenia tras su espalda y la extendió con sus dos manos suavemente invitándole a tomarla. Por inercia Yuuri estiro una mano y la tomo de la manija.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto mientras inocentemente miraba dentro pensando si había olvidado algo ese día en clase.

—Chocolate. — le dijo naturalmente la chica en el mismo tono de antes.

—Ahh, chocolate….chocolate… ¡WA! ¡¿Enserio?— reacciono tardíamente Yuuri, miro a la chica y noto que la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda gritando así de repente. "_Oh bueno, creo que debe sentirse agradecida por las veces que le ayude con su trabajo_". Se aclaro la garganta y se dejo de hacer papelones.

—Ah ¡Muchas gracias!— respondió animado dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Siendo él no se podía esperar menos, su reacción fue muy natural y no quería hacerse ver o parecer genial adrede, pero para la chica esa sonrisa fue más que suficiente ya que era lo que le gustaba del moreno, esa naturalidad y energía que tenía el chico. Simplemente movió un poco su mano agitándola frente a ella para decir un mudo 'no es nada', él solo le sonrió nuevamente y como no había más por hacer decidió que era hora de irse, puso la bolsa en el canasto de la bici y subió. —Nos vemos mañana Terayama-chan, ¡adiós!— saludo enérgico y arranco.

La chica quedo atrás parada, por fin suspiro dejando salir el aire y los nervios que se había estado guardando. Su rostro se ruborizo fuertemente de golpe, la imagen del moreno le había pegado duro, pero se sentía más aliviada de haber logrado mantener la compostura y entregado su regalo sin pasar vergüenza.

Yuuri en cuestión de 15 minutos estaba ya en la puerta de su casa, el viaje era largo si lo hacía a pie pero con su bicicleta se ahorraba mucho tiempo, especialmente tomando aquel trecho de varias cuadras donde la calle iba en bajada, se podría decir que era su parte favorita. Llego, estaciono su bicicleta, entro y saludo como todos los días. Pero no era un día como todos los días… sabía que en cuestión de minutos algo 'malo' le iba a pasar.

—¡Yuuu-chan!— el grito se escucho rápido y melodioso mientras veía solo la sombra del cuerpo de su madre abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a abrazarlo asfixiantemente. Apenas le había dado tiempo a dejar sus zapatos y subir el escaloncito del recibidor y ya había sido abordado por ella, su madre tenía una obsesión por ese día en demostrar amor a sus hijos. Reclinado sobre el marco de la entrada al living su hermano lo observo con tres cajas en sus manos, una grande y otras dos más pequeñas encima. Por el color de los envoltorios podía suponer que las dos pequeñas eran de parte de Shouri y su madre, y la otra ya imaginaba para qué era.

— ¡Sho-chan, los chocolates!— ordenó emocionada la mujer al fin liberándolo, el moreno ni si quiera se molesto en quejarse ya que no había caso, solo se masajeo el cuello para recomponer sus huesos.

—Yuu-chan, feliz San Valentín. Este es de mama, este mío y este para que lleves al otro lado. — le dijo su hermano mientras le entregaba las cajas. Dicen que cada casa es un mundo, y en el de él su madre y su hermano no dejaban pasar San Valentín sin regalo, a pesar de que en el caso de Shouri era aun más especial que siendo un chico regalar chocolate. Por su lado, el moreno no entregaba nada nunca, prefería mantener la tradición, no le iba mucho la idea de un 'Gyaku Choco' invirtiendo papeles y él no sufría ningún complejo de hermano extraño.

—Gracias, con esto tengo como para una semana de chocolates. — abrió la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y metió las cajas nuevas junto a la que ya tenía dentro. En ese momento los demás notaron que el chico llevaba eso en sus manos.

—Yuu-chan…eso… — se sorprendió Miko y abrió los ojos ilusionada.

— ¡¿Acaso eso es…?— exclamo alarmado Shouri.

— ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! Ya me tengo que ir mama, me esperan, no tengo tiempo. ¡Adiós!— tiro el maletín a un lado en la entrada y corrió subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¡Yuu-chan! Esos son chocolates ¡¿verdad? Si tienes novia tienes que presentármela para que tu hermano le dé el visto bueno!

— ¡Yuu-chan cuéntale a mama que es eso! ¡No puedes hacer sentir mal a Wolf-chan!

A los pocos segundos se escucho el ruido de la puerta corrediza y el sonido del chapuzón en el agua.

* * *

"_¿Cómo explicarle a ellos que es Giri Choco? Nunca me escuchan y seguramente no me creerían que no fue una confesión o algo así….y comenzarían a hacer escándalo_". Suspiro el moreno sentado en el agua dentro de la enorme pileta de su baño privado. Nuevamente estaba en su castillo, tan grande e imponente como siempre, pero se sentía como otro hogar acogedor a su manera. Observo la bolsa de cartón con las cajas dentro, ahora recubierta de otra bolsa de plástico transparente que había tomado del baño, al parecer el agua no se había filtrado ni un poco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue recibido, obtuvo ropa limpia y seca, se cambió y alistó para ser directamente llevado a su despacho. Sabía que nunca podría escapar del papeleo, estaba rendido a sus obligaciones. Gwendal y Günter ofrecían compañía silenciosa sentados en la extensa mesa frente a su gran escritorio personal, cada uno también tenía sus trabajos por hacer. Era tan extraño ver a su secretario tranquilo y tan seriamente hermoso siendo que apenas lo recibió era un mar de lágrimas, mocos y melodrama.

Era temprano aun, su día de clases había terminado normalmente por la tarde, pero al llegar a Shin Makoku donde el tiempo corría diferente el día apenas había comenzado. Era normal que tuviera algo de hambre extra a diferencia de todos los demás, pero faltaban unas horas para el almuerzo aun, así que podía permitirse algunas golosinas, después de todo era un día especial donde obtenía grandes cantidades de chocolate. Levanto su bolsa que había dejado junto a él y observo las cajas dentro, esta vez había más para elegir. Sabía el estilo que tendrían los de su madre y los de su hermano, la caja grande no era de el así que no podía tocarla pero también podía imaginar que tenia dentro, en cambio el de su compañera era un total y dulce misterio.

"_¿Barras de chocolate, masitas, trufas, bombones, cupcakes? Me pregunto que serán". _Intrigado y divertido coloco la caja en frente de él, quito el moño, rompió el envoltorio y le saco la tapa. Oh, gran sorpresa fue encontrar que dentro de esa cajita no había varias unidades de alguna cosa, sino una única y sola pieza enorme de chocolate. Un corazón más bien dicho, y este estaba muy bien decorado.

"_Para Shibuya de Terayama, te quiero."_ era el único y simple mensaje que estaba escrito con glaseado rosa sobre la cobertura blanca encima de la base de chocolate negro. Los bordes tenían unos lindos relieves en negro oscuro, seguramente un chocolate diferente más amargo, y sobre una esquina algunas ralladuras acompañaban una pequeña rosa roja con hojitas verdes también de glasé. La escritura y los detalles no eran perfectos, se notaba que no estaba hecho por un profesional pero tenía mucho esfuerzo y dedicación seguro.

Yuuri observo en silencio anonadado.-"…Honmei".-murmuro bajito aun sin caer del todo en cuenta.-"Ho-…¡Honmei!".- repitió con más seguridad, sus acompañantes en la habitación levantaron la vista.-"Ho-ho—ho-ho-¡Honmei! ¡HONMEI!".- necesitaba repetirlo porque aun no lo creía, pero el chocolate seguía en la mesa dentro de la caja frente a él. Busco la mirada de sus acompañantes, Gwendal lo miraba intrigado y con su ceño fruncido y Günter no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.-"¡Honmei! ¡Chocolate Honmei! ¡Tengo uno! Me regalaron uno de verdad ¡Es de verdad!".- les comento emocionado haciendo ademanes ahora parado frente a su caja.

Pero su secretario seguía sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que decía su rey, y el general menos. Ante la falta de reacción de sus acompañantes el moreno se vio decepcionado, claro que era normal que los mazokus no supieran nada de San Valentín y sus costumbres, pero el necesitaba ahora alguien con quien compartir su emoción. Miro para todos lados sin saber qué hacer, ¿a quién contarle?, y le invadió una estúpida desesperación mientras continuaba sonriendo sin parar, realmente sentía el impulso de salir corriendo por los pasillos y tal vez gritar en el patio su victoria adolescente, después de todo nadie entendería.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejarse llevar por un impulso llegaron visitas a su despacho. — ¡Yo! ¡Shibuya!— saludo alegre y vivaz el gran sabio al entrar, seguido de él hizo presencia el príncipe rubio sonriendo a su encuentro, llevaba un tiempo sin ver a su prometido.

— ¡Murata! ¡Dios, Murata, no sabes cómo me alegra que hayas venido! Justo lo que necesitaba— la excesiva felicidad por ver a su amigo le molesto al pobre Wolfram quien fue totalmente ignorado, ya que Yuuri no le brindo ni una mirada. El Sabio se asombro de la excesiva atención de su amigo y esperaba que el moreno no saliera con algo raro que lo dejara en la mira de la ira del príncipe caprichoso.

—Murata ¡adivina que!... ¡Honmei, tengo un Honmei!

— ¡¿Cómo?— inmediatamente olvido todas las preocupaciones que acarreaba en ese mundo y le dio la respuesta que Yuuri estaba buscando al impresionarse con tal noticia, tiempo de ser adolescentes de secundaria. —No, eso no puede ser ¡Estas mintiendo!— bromeo sin creerlo aun.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo TENGO uno, después de tantos años al fin! Mira, mira. — con emoción y una enorme sonrisa tomo se acerco a su amigo y lo tomo por los hombros guiándolo a su escritorio hasta la caja.

— ¡Shibuya, no es justo! Esto realmente no es justo, mira eso…No es solo Honmei, ¡es Honmei hecho a mano!— lloriqueo el chico de lentes, la competencia jamás establecida en palabras acerca de quién podría recibir primero un regalo-confesión de ese tipo la había perdido. — ¡Estoy celoso, solo míralo! Imagina el trabajo que llevo hacer eso. Tienes que contarme todo ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?— el moreno sonrió estúpidamente victorioso complacido del todo ante la emoción de su mejor amigo y se revolvió aun más alegre.

Wolfram, quien se encontraba al margen de la situación hasta el momento por no saber cómo reaccionar y no comprender absolutamente nada, aunque se esforzara por lograrlo, los había seguido hasta la mesa. Extrañado observo dentro de la caja, chocolate en forma de corazón con algo que era similar a los símbolos con los que Yuuri escribía su firma, pero por supuesto no eran más que formas extrañas aunque el supiera que había algo escrito. Lo único que comprendía perfectamente era la forma de aquel dulce y que fue un regalo para el moreno, la intriga lo carcomía por dentro. — ¿Tu sabes qué es?— susurro al consejero que se encontraba en la misma situación a su lado y del cual sabia que compartía la curiosidad mortal. Günter negó levemente y el rubio bufo en desagrado por lo inútil que le considero al no tener una respuesta.

Lo único que podían hacer era prestar toda su atención a la conversación y cada detalle de lo que dijeran ambos pelinegros, aunque viéndolos tan ensimismados no querían interrumpir aun para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

—Hoy en el estacionamiento, fue Terayama-chan, aunque te juro que yo pensé que era Giri. Jamás hubiera esperado esto, yo pensaba que solo era algo porque habíamos trabajado juntos unos días y era amable conmigo.

— ¿Terayama-chan? No conozco chicas de tu instituto, solo los chicos del club de Baseball, ¿Quién es ella?

—Oh bueno yo tampoco la conocía, ni siquiera están cerca nuestros salones y ya sabes que no soy bueno hablando con gente que no conozco. Tampoco es que ella hable mucho, pero fue todo una coincidencia por lo de las decoraciones de San Valentín, terminamos en el grupo de asistentes de decoración. Ella parece….la delegada de su clase o algo así".-

—Wow, eso suena a que es muy seria, aunque la delegada de la clase no está mal. — comentó picaronamente el sabio escondiéndose unos momentos tras sus gafas con una sonrisa tonta, Yuuri le dio un golpecito en el hombro para cortar con sus burlas y el solo dejo escapar una leve carcajada al verlo enojado. A esta instancia el cerebro del rubio no necesito atar muchos cabos para emitir la señal de activación del modo 'celos y enojo'

— ¿Y qué harás con ella?

— ¿Como que qué haré?— preguntó ingenuamente el moreno, en esos momentos estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la obviedad del asunto más importante.

—Pues que le vas a responder, Shibuya, que mas sino. — reprocho con enojo su amigo, a veces el rey hacia que su paciencia terminara en el tacho en cuestión de segundos. Antes de darle tiempo al príncipe a hacer un comentario sobre la inminente ejecución que llevaría a cabo dependiendo de la respuesta que diera o simplemente si lo dudara, Yuuri no vacilo y respondió con toda naturalidad.

—Ah, eso. Voy a rechazarla por supuesto.

— ¡¿Así sin más? Nunca pensé que fueras tan frio, ni siquiera dudaste. — hizo hincapié Murata, sorprendido realmente y a la vez remarcando lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

—Pensé que estabas feliz de que alguien se haya confesado, además ese chocolate es hecho a mano con tanto trabajo.

—¡Oi, oi, no me pintes como un monstruo! No es que no esté feliz de gustarle a alguien y el chocolate es más de lo que podría haber esperado nunca en un San Valentín. Pero no me gusta ella y no voy a mentirle, sinceramente si hubiera sabido que era Honmei creo que no lo hubiera aceptado desde el principio. Ya es suficientemente malo haberlo tomado, supongo que le di esperanzas y será peor tener que decir que no saldré con ella, por eso creo que al menos con todo el esfuerzo que puso en esto merece una respuesta sincera, ¿no te parece?

Tendría que abortar la misión ejecutora del moreno luego de esa respuesta, pero el rubio había quedado lo suficientemente sorprendido para no recordarlo en ese momento. Ciertamente no esperaba una postura tan centrada por parte de su prometido, por suerte las caras de los demás presentes le dieron a entender que no solo era él quien lo había sentido mucho más maduro que de costumbre, todos estaban algo anonadados. No tenía nada que ver con ser engañado, Yuuri coqueteando con otras personas, o la charla de él con el sabio sobre mujeres y la posibilidad de relaciones amorosas con ellas; sino con la reflexión del pelinegro en sí misma. Estos eran los pocos momentos en los que Wolfram se sentía orgulloso de él y admiraba esa manera tan justa y bondadosa de pensar.

—….supongo que tienes razón. Aunque porque desperdiciar esto, se ve delicioso. — comentó Murata acerca del enorme y tan tentador chocolate que era el objeto de la atención de todos en ese momento, con tan buena pinta cualquiera querría probarlo.

— ¡Tsk, no lo toques! Yo soy el único que puede comerlo, es mío. — le reprendió el moreno al chasquear la lengua y darle una bofetada en la mano antes de que llegara siquiera a rozar aquel bombón.

— ¡Auch! No seas mezquino, eso es suficiente para todos los que estamos aquí y hasta sobra.

—No soy mezquino. Ella lo hizo especialmente para mi así que voy a comerlo todo yo solo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que voy a rechazarla si lo he aceptado.

— ¡¿Shibuya, desde cuando te volviste tan serio?

No era seriedad, era glotonería bien fundamentada.

* * *

—Nee, nee, ¿Wolfram me estas escuchando? ¿Qué crees que debería comprar?

La voz de Yuuri era irritante ya después de más de veinte minutos que el rubio intentaba ignorarle pero el chico no paraba, escondido tras su libro pensó que podría ignorarlo un poco más a ver si realmente captaba la indirecta.

—Vamos Wolf, ¿qué crees que debería comprar? Es una chica, no tengo idea que debería comprarle. Vamos, dime qué piensas.

El rubio ofuscado bajo un poco el libro que sostenía y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. —Yuuri, ¿no ves que estoy intentando leer?

El moreno lo observo con esos grandes ojos negros y lentamente llevo de nuevo el enorme chocolate a medio comer para mordisquearlo de manera tierna un poco mas como si fuera alguna especie de ardilla o animalito roedor. El silencio fue música para sus oídos, volvió la vista a su libro y comenzó a intentar concentrarse en esos símbolos que tanto le costaba recordar aun, leer en japonés era muy complicado, pero que las historias fueran totalmente ilustradas ayudaba mucho. Además ese tipo de arte era tan interesante para estudiar y tomar conceptos.

Su lapso de paz para la concentración le duro poco. —Enserio Wolf, ¿no sabes que podría comprar?

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿No te dije que te callaras? ¿Qué carajo me interesa lo que le regales? y NO, no tengo idea de que podría ser, no tengo idea de cómo piensan las mujeres y menos las de la Tierra. ¡Tal vez algo tierno y pequeñito y ya! A todas les gustan esas porquerías. Además, ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme a MI sobre que regalarle como retribución a la persona que se te confeso, acaso te estás burlando o qué?...Además, ¿no dijiste que la rechazarías?, si no entendí mal tus costumbres no tendrías porque regalar nada de retribución.

— ¡Peeeero Woolf! Estaría bien si fuera algo normal comprado, pero se esforzó mucho en esto, merece algo de respeto. Siento que algo tengo que darle, aunque solo como agradecimiento….después de todo no voy a aceptarla, es como… ¿un premio consuelo tal vez?".- lloriqueo Yuuri sin importarle que había logrado sacar al rubio de sus casillas, después de tanto tiempo los ataques de ira de Wolf habían pasado a ser normales para él. Pese a que en realidad el culpable de todos esos ataques siempre era él y su estupidez.

El príncipe dio la causa por perdida y volvió a su lectura, por enésima vez observo la viñeta del manga que intentaba leer desde hace un rato. Para su satisfacción tuvo sus minutos de paz y llego a avanzar varias páginas, las cosas se ponían interesantes y aunque fuera complicado de leer en kanjis y de vez en cuando términos en ingles ese tipo de libros le atrapaban mucho más que los comunes solo de texto, y de paso tal vez aprendería algo más acerca de las costumbres de Yuuri.

—Uuuughh…. — se quejo el moreno y se retorció un poco doblándose y tomándose el estomago, por unos momentos su cuerpo había amenazado con un retortijón de esos que terminan muy mal.

—Creo que realmente deberías dejar de comer eso, te vas a poner enfermo. ¿Por qué no le compartes algo a Greta?, seguro le va a encantar. — Estuvo a punto de flanquear y sugerir que le convidara a él, pero no podía caer tan bajo como para consumir algo que fue regalado con esas intenciones a su prometido, por mas buena pinta que el dulce tuviese.

—Pero…No, no puedo. Es mío, lo hicieron para mí y me lo tengo que comer todo, ¡por mi honor!

— ¡¿Cuál honor?...¡¿Y necesitas comerlo todo ahora mismo? Digo, podrías comerlo en varios días…..¡¿Y porque te estás esforzando tanto por alguien que ni conoces?— explotó al fin el rubio, ciertamente esos ataques de Yuuri de buena voluntad y benevolencia hacia todo el mundo le irritaban de sobremanera. Amaba a su idiota amable que tenia por compañero, pero lo que no amaba era el hecho de que se esforzara hasta límites como este por una desconocida, o el anciano que se cayó en la calle, o los niños que perdieron las monedas para comprar dulces, o quien sea que fuera…..menos él.

— ¡Mi honor como hombre!— aseguro Yuuri con decisión y alzando un puño en una pose genial. El rubio lo observo y solo pudo obtener una de esas arrugas en la frente parecidas a las de Gwendal.

— ¡Es todo!— dijo dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose de pie, tiro el manga que casi voltea su taza de té y anuncio con decisión. —Si tanto te gusta ese estúpido regalo…..Yo voy a demostrar, en el nombre de la familia Bielefeld, como noble y como prometido del rey que soy, que puedo hacer un regalo tan bueno….NO, mucho mejor que ese estúpido chocolate para tu San Valentín. ¡Lo juro por mi madre!

Y todo justo ahora que se había encariñado de aquel personaje que usaba magia de fuego como él. Tendría que posponer su lectura para otro día y recordar que cuando terminara Yuuri le explicara un par de cosas acerca de esa historia y su mundo. No dudo más y salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 13:45hs _

_Lugar: cambiadores del baño privado del Maou._

El revuelo de sirvientes la pasada hora había sido notorio, justo un tiempo después de la hora del té cuando Wolfram desapareció. Yuuri había caminado por el pasillo al lugar citado y aun se notaba lo atareados que estaban la mitad del personal del lugar, podía imaginar que el rubio había optado por planear algo en grande, sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

"_¿Pero porque el baño?"_ pensó el moreno intrigado y sintiéndose raro después de haber sido obligado a desnudarse por los sirvientes que no le dejaron protestar pese a su vergüenza despojándolo de todas sus ropas, hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo y atado una toalla a la cintura. Con el rubor aun en el rostro se decidió a entrar al gran y húmedo salón."_¿Y Qué es ese olor?"._

— ¡Yuuri!— La cabellera dorada se meció mientras el rubio daba vuelta su cabeza y una sonrisa conforme se formaba en sus labios. Como siempre para el moreno esas sonrisas eran dignas de admirar, pero esta vez no pudo ya que lo que le llamo la atención era la cosa que emanaba el aroma dulce tan familiar que le había llegado hacia unos segundos.

Chocolate caliente.

—Wolfram….. ¿Porque la bañera está llena de chocolate?— pregunto pausadamente petrificado desde su lugar. A metros de él la tina más pequeñas del lugar, pero que no tenía menos de cinco metros, se encontraba llena del suave líquido marrón. Y dentro de ella como si nada el príncipe sumergido hasta la cintura ahora con sus brazos apoyados en el borde.

— ¡¿No es genial? Te gusta el chocolate, ahora puedes tener todo el que quieras. ¡Ven!— invito mas sonriente que nunca mientras lo llamaba agitando su mano, el se encontraba emocionado pero el moreno seguía anonadado.

— ¿Aaah?

—Vamos, ven, no te hagas rogar, el baño te sentara bien. No me vas a decir que el chocolate no es erótico, y dicen que es bueno para la piel también— comento el rubio dudando acerca de eso ultimo llevando su mano a la barbilla. Igual no importaba, los baños eran más buenos para el espíritu primero, luego para el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Aaaaaah?

—Si no te alcanza con el chocolate, también puedes….tenerme….a mí".- un leve rubor rosa que el moreno no pudo detectar por la distancia se formo en sus mejillas, y no era producto del calor que emanaba el lugar. Hacía mucho que no era tan osado en ese tipo de temas, y en cierta manera extrañaba tantear el terreno.

—¡¿AAAAAAAHHHH?

— ¿Yuuri?... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Te sientes mal? Hace rato que no hablas…— apenas el rubio atino a salir del lugar y poso un pie fuera en el borde la sustancia viscosa comenzó a escurrir por su cuerpo afinando la capa que lo cubría cada vez mas y mas. Esta vez no había toalla extra que lo cubriera, solo la cobertura de chocolate, pero antes de permitirse apreciar un segundo más el rey entro en pánico.

-"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".-

—¡¿Yuuri? ¡¿Dónde vas?...¡¿Yuuri? ¡¿YUURIIII?"- el eco de la voz del moreno retumbo y el sonido de la puerta al golpearse luego. Sin comprender aun el rubio luego de unos minutos volvió a sumergirse y se apoyó en el borde nuevamente dejando reposar su cara en su mano con desgano.

—Tal vez…era demasiado chocolate. —se lamento y observo la sustancia oscura pensando que haría ahora con todo ese abastecimiento ilimitado de dulce.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 16:00hs_

_Lugar: pasillo frente al pequeño salón de reuniones del ala oeste._

Yuuri aun no podía creer lo del baño, la pileta llena de chocolate y ni hablar de lo sucedido con su prometido. Con recelo observo la puerta del lugar, la incógnita en su mente era si lo que venía a continuación planeado por el rubio seria acompañado de otra propuesta para mayores de 18 años o no, que era lo que mas temía. Prefería evitar los momentos de incomodidad y las 'sorpresitas'.

Suspiro y giro la manija de la puerta, no había nada raro, todo era normal en la sala de reuniones tan arreglada y bien dispuesta como siempre. Wolfram le esperaba parado junto a la ventana del lugar y por segunda vez al verlo se le noto la emoción en la sonrisa, su segundo intento como regalo seria puesto a prueba, quería impresionar al moreno.

—Tengo tu regalo Yuuri, ¿estás listo para verlo?

—Claro— respondió alegre el rey, esta vez seguramente sería algo normal, claro que sí. El rubio comino unos pasos a un lado y recogió una soga del piso, al tirar de ella arrastro algo tapado por una manta sobre una pequeña plataforma con rueditas de madera hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Sabes, creo que el chocolate en el baño no fue buena idea, pero no podíamos desperdiciarlo y se cuanto te molesta derrochar las cosas también…—. El moreno asintió en afirmación aunque algo más nervioso que antes, sea lo que fuese era….grande. Es decir, exagerado. El rubio tomo la manta y por fin mato su curiosidad cuando esta voló y zigzagueó en el aire cayendo a un lado, nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras.

Parado ahí junto a su prometido había…..otro Wolfram, pero de chocolate. Abrumadoramente realista copia del rubio hecha valla a saber cómo, pero era perturbador, como dos gotas de agua. La única diferencia era que la réplica le superaba en altura por unos 30 centímetros, el tamaño de la plataforma, pero seguramente si lo ponían al ras del piso serian exactamente iguales.

—No sabes lo que costo hacer que se secara en tan poco tiempo, necesitamos varios soldados con magia de viento. Y ni te imaginas los artesanos que se necesitaron para hacer el molde tan rápido. — Comentó extremadamente orgulloso. — ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Yuuri prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios, simplemente analizo un par de segundos más la situación en silencio con cara de póker, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ni quería pensar en como suponía el rubio que probase eso.

— ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Tampoco te gusta?— Wolfram observo a su prometido retirarse y a su réplica varias veces entre aturdido e indignado. Segundo intento, segundo fallo y algo de decepción.

—Haaa…desaste de él. — ordeno a uno de los guardias que se asomo en la puerta tras un suspiro. —Puedes hacer con esto lo que quieras.

El soldado asintió y se mantuvo firme cuando el rubio se retiro del lugar. Una vez lo vio alejarse se relajo y observo la estatua de la cual había quedado a cargo durante unos segundos, una timida sonrisa se comenzó a formar en la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 16:20hs_

_Lugar: Laboratorio._

— ¡…Y si juntamos todo esto podremos crear un arma más poderosa que las cuatro cajas!— comento animada la Inventora pelirroja con un aura de triunfo y mucha excitación.

— ¿No era que hacíamos una fuente de chocolate?— pregunto realmente anonadado el rubio.

Tras un breve silencio de seriedad la mujer dijo. —En algún momento nos desviamos del tema…

"_Tal vez el chocolate no era una buena idea, sería mejor cambiar de rubro." _se replanteo seriamente el demonio. Después de todo ya esta era la tercera vez que intentaba con el dulce y no fue la vencida precisamente.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 17:30hs_

_Lugar: corredor cercano al despacho del Maou._

—Esta posición es incómoda para caminar.— se quejo el pelinegro quien no había hablado antes por respeto a lo emocionado del rubio.

—Solo unos cuantos pasos más, aguanta, es por la sorpresa.— se excuso aun sosteniendo sus manos sobre los ojos de Yuuri desde su espalda, ciertamente el también tenía que admitir que hubiera sido más fácil atarle una venda.

Llegaron frente a la gran puerta doble y Wolfram a duras penas intento aun mantener tapados los ojos del rey con solo una mano mientras con la otra de manera complicada abría la puerta. Dieron unos pasos más dentro y una vez se aseguro tenerlo bien posicionado lo destapo.

—Wolf, esto es…. — la expectación en los ojos del rubio aumento. —…..¿Qué es esto?—

Absolutamente toda la habitación, los muebles, las mesas, los estantes y hasta encima de las cortinas de las ventanas habían rosas. Hermosas rosas enormes de pétalos abiertos de color rojo carmesí y hojas verdes brillantes, pero la cantidad eran tan temible como estar parado frente a una jungla.

La bola de lana rosa cayo y rodo hasta pasar junto al pie del rubio lentamente desenroscando el hilo, que los ayudo al seguirlo con la mirada a descubrir al general parado en la entrada del lugar.

El general y su rostro de estupefacción, desconsuelo, enojo y en menor medida admiración.

—Hermano, me alegro que a ti también te guste la pequeña demostración de afecto hacia mi prometido.

—Wolfram.

— ¿Si, hermano?

—Lo quiero todo fuera para las seis en punto.

Es decir, en media hora como mucho. Si era antes, mejor.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 17:40hs_

_Lugar: el rosedal._

El panorama del lugar para Dacascos fue tal cual un campo de batalla luego de que algún escuadrón fuera apaleado. Dejo caer el balde que llevaba en la mano y el agua se desparramo por el piso, regar las rosas ya no era necesario. Mejor dicho imposible porque no quedaba ni una, ni tampoco quedaría la cabeza sobre su cuello cuando Cheri-sama regresara de su próximo crucero seguramente.

Faltaban cientos de rosas en ese lugar, pero sobraban soldados vestidos de azul tirados en el piso de agotamiento entre las hojas y los utensilios para podar. Cuando todos ellos miraron al mismo punto detrás de ellos Dacascos también volteo.

—Muy bien soldados, arriba. Hay que sacar todas las rosas del despacho y…..no se, hagan algo con ellas. Tienen veinte minutos y contando.

—Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. — se escucho el desfallecimiento al unísono de todos los presentes.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 18:30hs_

_Lugar: despacho del Maou._

Yuuri simplemente se hacia el idiota mientras firmaba los papeles pese al abochornamiento y el sonrojo que aun le perduraba. La presencia de Gwendal en el lugar después del incidente de hacia un rato le perturbaba, aunque en un mutuo pacto silencioso cada uno prefirió no decir ni una palabra acerca del tema. Pero el no dejaba de preguntarse qué pensaría ahora de él el mayor, hubiese preferido que nadie viera la exagerada muestra de cariño de su extravagante prometido.

En realidad no sería él el que debería estar preocupado por cómo se viera frente a los ojos del hombre, sino más bien Wolfram, pero a este le importaba poco y nada. Cosa que Yuuri descubriría en un par de segundos más cuando se arrimo a la ventana para ver que era esa extraña música que había comenzado a escuchar.

Abrió la ventana y todo era más claro, aunque en su pensamiento Terrestre él no se esperaba ver a una banda de música clásica en el patio en vivo, ya que la costumbre de las grabaciones estaba muy arraigada en su cerebro. Y lo otro que no se esperaba era a Wolfram cantar, encima cantar "para él" algo que tal vez se asemejara a una nueva versión remasterizada de la canción de Titanic. ¿Por qué en ese mundo tenía que haber tantas coincidencias con el suyo?

Ahora si las ganas de cavar un pozo y tirarse para morir en él estaban completas, nuevamente el hecho de tener a Gwendal cerca mirándolo lo hacía peor. Aunque el mayor simplemente había alzado la cabeza sin moverse y como ya conocía a su hermano de toda la vida simplemente prefirió que era buen momento para comenzar a ignorar antes de que le diera mas dolores de cabeza.

De un momento a otro las cortinas se cerraron de golpe.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 19:00hs_

_Lugar: Corredor contiguo a la biblioteca._

Los libros de texto para esta vez eran solo dos, pero enormes cual enciclopedias y muy pesados. A veces el hecho de que Günter amablemente se los acercara al despacho por si quería leerlos antes, lo cual jamás hacia, era peor que si los dejara en la biblioteca esperando por el dada la distancia entre un lugar y otro en ese castillo.

Armas de física estaba comenzando a sentirse agotado mentalmente, sería un San Valentín para recordar en el futuro."_Me pregunto si lo seguirá intentando. Aunque creo que es obvio después de que le cerrara las cortinas en la cara….tal vez hubiera sido mucho mejor si solo hubiera aguantado y aceptado ese regalo. Supongo que si acepto uno por más extravagante o vergonzoso que sea al menos dejaría de hacer cosas tan raras. ¡Muy bien, eso hare! Sea lo que sea lo próximo que siga tengo que aceptarlo y así todo terminara, después de todo lo que vale es la intención."_

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarse cuando seria el próximo intento y abrir la puerta de la biblioteca escucho desde el interior la tan conocida voz del rubio para él. — ¿Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo? ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

Yuuri suspiro y abrió entrando decidido a enfrentar sea lo que sea que hubiera dentro, pero no pudo ver nada enorme o extraño en el lugar. La figura del secretario y el príncipe uno junto a otro le impedían la vista de algún objeto, seguramente del cual hablaban antes de que el entrara. — ¡Heika, que gusto verlo tan puntual para sus clases!— canturreo el consejero y al moverse dejo en exhibición algo que por más que intentase no iba a poder aceptar pareciendo feliz.

Su cara ya se transformo en una mueca rara al dar el primer vistazo. —Oh…no.

"_El plan, el plan."_ se recordó mentalmente. Necesitaba apegarse a este y esforzarse por aceptarlo. "_Lo que vale es la intención. Concéntrate en la intención, concéntrate en la intención." _El mantra ayudo y una leve sonrisa amable se formo en su rostro, se sorprendió a sí mismo y pensó que tal vez debería pedir un Oscar por esto. La sonrisa de Yuuri se le contagio enseguida al demonio de fuego.

—Este traje es realmente magnifico Heika, es tan refrescante que sepa apreciar su belleza. Es tan digno de un rey. — Wolfram asentía a cada palabra del peli violeta coincidiendo en la opinión, claro que con un orgullo especial por ser su idea. — ¿Porque no se lo prueba?

—Claro. — su actuación de la estatuilla de oro aun seguía en pie. Aunque fue complicado teniendo que imaginarse con esa cosa puesta, el traje era simplemente ridículo. El color ya era espantoso, no tenía algo con que comparar ese tono de verde que no suene asqueroso. Y había encontrado una nueva definición de la palabra 'exageración' o 'barroco' en ese traje, eso ya no era ni Violé, ni Crabat…..era una de esas cosas que usan los payasos de circo en el cuello y en sus manos, pero por todos lados. —¿Dónde está la parte de abajo?

— ¿Parte de abajo?— pregunto el rubio intrigado con el mayor reafirmándole con la incógnita pintada en su rostro. Esto tenía muy mala pinta.

—Los pantalones.

— ¡Ohh!...Bueno Heika en la época del 13er Maou la ropa de gala…

La sonrisa titubeo cambiando a una mueca extraña, el Oscar ya era lejano y lo que Günter explicaba con énfasis también.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 19:23hs_

_Lugar: Biblioteca._

Se aclaro la garganta y aunque las líneas eran fáciles prefirió leerlas del papel donde las tenia escritas.

"Aunque seas un Enclenque,

Tanto que tenga que darte con un rebenque [1];

Te quiero porque eres lindo,

Aunque de tu estupidez prescindo."

Bien, Yuuri no parecía precisamente feliz. "_No debería haber esperado mas de algo que me tomo diez minutos hacer…" _pensó el príncipe y por cortesía le dejo igualmente el papel con su improvisado poema, después de todo lo había hecho para él.

Necesitaba otra cosa que a Yuuri realmente le gustase.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 20:20hs_

_Lugar: salón de Artes._

Nunca en su vida había hecho algo como esto, necesitaba apuntarlo mentalmente a su lista de logros impresionantes de los cuales estar orgulloso. El conocía sus habilidades artísticas, pero hacer algo a contrarreloj era un reto en el que jamás había pensado, si no hubiera sido por necesidad jamás hubiera trabajado tan a las apuradas. Pero pese a que eran ese tipo de pinturas que él no consideraba para nada de las mejores, tenía que aceptar que se había lucido.

—Esta vez la hice como tú siempre dijiste que te gustaban enclenque, he hecho una excepción muy grande en cuanto a mi estilo por ti.— hizo hincapié algo molesto pero con ese dejo de orgullo interior.

— ¿Enserio Wolf? ¿De verdad me hiciste una como esas de tu familia que vi una vez hace mucho guardadas? — la emoción le había invadido, el arte realista del rubio era cual el de Da Vinci o mejor.

Sus pinturas eran totalmente impresionantes, pero él jamás de los jamases logro que aceptara hacerle una. Y tampoco jamás entendió esa cosa que tenía Wolfram acerca de considerar ese estilo inferior al cubista….cosas de artistas tal vez, cosas que jamás entendería. Pero lo importante era que tendría una pintura en la que se vería bien. Ya no mas desnudos, ya no mas objetos o partes del cuerpo extraños, ya no mas abstracciones que no comprendía.

Cuando la pintura le fue revelada ciertamente tenia ropa, no había objetos extraños, no había abstracciones ni colores raros. El estilo era precioso, hiperrealista con ciertos toques hasta de fantástico volviendo la pintura impresionante, lo que siempre quiso….excepto por un detalle que lo único que logro es que su rostro no esbozara una sonrisa tras tanta admiración.

Era él, con cinco años, y lo peor, con un vestido lleno de blondas y puntilla por todos lados sentado entre almohadones apomponados con una pelota de Baseball en las manos. Si su madre hubiera estado ahí con el seguramente hubiera sufrido un desmayo de amor instantáneo. Tenía que recalcar que ese detalle de la pelota de Baseball era genial, pero todo lo demás era como la pintura de una niña rica del Medioevo clásica.

—Wolfram es impresionante. — por supuesto que no mintió, era impresionante realmente. El problema era que este regalo le hacía emocionar muchísimo, pero su fijación traumática mental acerca de esos vestidos era demasiado fuerte que encarnaba una lucha interna terrible.— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea del vestido?— no pudo no preguntar, simplemente no pudo.

—Ah, bueno, tu madre tenía muchas de esas imágenes tuyas de niño, pero las únicas repetidas eran estas.

Al acercarse a la mesa vio lo inevitable, en todas las fotos el tenia un vestido diferente. —Ugh…. — se quejó levemente al verlas dejando escapar una gota de sudor por la frente, su madre lo tenía condenado con esas cosas y además se las había dado a Wolfram. No se podía sentir más humillado.

— ¿Se las tenía que dar justamente a él?— mascullo para sí mismo avergonzado. — Wolf la pintura es genial, me gusta cuando haces cosas en ese estilo.

El cumplido no había surtido efecto, el rubio estaba serio aunque no se notaba molesto ni enojado, sino mas bien pensativo y eso le llamo la atención.

— ¿Wolf pasa algo?

—No te gusta. — dijo con vos serena mientras le observaba como si analizara su expresión. Yuuri sospecho que tal vez no había puesto la mejor cara por culpa de esos traumáticos recuerdos.

— ¡Claro que me gusta! Wolfram lo pintaste genial ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es casi perfecto, mejor que cualquier artista de esos que salen hasta en los libros de historia!

—No….es decir, se que te gusta…..Pero no como yo quiero que te guste.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si me gusta, entonces…. ¿Wolf?— Yuuri dudo de haber hecho algo mal cuando el rubio se quito el pintorcito y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Si realmente lo había hecho sentir mal le sería difícil perdonarse a sí mismo, después de todo seguramente se había esforzado demasiado haciendo esa pintura. —Wolf no estoy mintiendo, realmente me gusta. Si dije algo malo te pido perdón.

—No hay nada malo Yuuri, esto ya es personal. Realmente voy a regalarte algo que te guste, solo espera y veras.

La sonrisa reluciente que Wolfram le dedico antes de salir lo animo y sin darse cuenta el respondió con una también, pero luego volvió a pensar que no entendía que era a lo que el rubio se refería con eso. Miro nuevamente el cuadro y pensó."_Ponerlo en mi habitación tampoco estaría tan mal…."_

* * *

_14 de Febrero 20:40hs_

_Lugar: habitación de la princesa._

— ¡Taran!

—Wolfram….. ¿Estas tratando de regalarme a Greta?

—No es solo Greta enclenque, es Greta en versión pijama de conejito.

— ¡Pero sigue siendo Greta! ¡Es nuestra hija, no me la puedes regalar porque ya es de mi propiedad también!

—Yo no soy de nadie. — dijo dulcemente ofuscada la chica que colgaba en el aire sostenida por Wolfram rompiendo su silencio y haciendo vaivenes con los pies con un puchero en su tierno traje de color rosa pálido. Pero fue completamente ignorada.

—Pero te dije que no es Greta, es Greta con traje de conejito…. ¿Me vas a decir que no te parece tierna?

—Bueno si…..pero no te acepto a Greta y el traje de conejito tampoco porque a mí no me queda.

— ¡Hump!

Al menos Greta tenía pijama nuevo.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 21:00hs_

_Lugar: habitación del rey._

— ¿Y qué tal ahora? ¡Ya no es Greta!

"_¿Me pregunto de dónde demonios saco esa cosa tan rápido? Aunque podría preguntarme lo mismo para muchas de las otras cosas que me ha regalado hoy." _pensó mientras se daba un golpe en la frente disimuladamente. —Su tamaño es…impresionante.

Su cama tamaño King podría meter cinco o seis personas, pero solo un conejo de peluche como ese, claro que contando que él no dormiría en la cama sino encima del conejo, que se encontraba durmiendo por él sobre ella panza arriba.

—Es lindo Wolf, pero ¿Dónde vamos a dormir nosotros?— la respuesta del rubio fue el silencio, tampoco había pensado en eso.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 21:52hs_

_Lugar: centro comercial de Shin Makoku._

El noble mazoku descendió de su caballo y entro en la tienda frente a él.—¿Ya tiene listo lo que mande a pedir?— pregunto sin rodeos y sin saludar. Estaba agitado por el viaje pero tenía que disimular ante el vendedor.

El hombre asintió y extrasensorialmente imagino que el joven prefería las cosas rápido y ahora. Saco la caja y la coloco sobre el mostrador. —Tal cual lo pidió señor.

Wolfram se cercioro de que todo estuviera como él quería, si necesitaba cambios no tenía el tiempo para andar mandando soldados una y otra vez hasta ese lugar. El mismo había tardado un poco más de media hora a caballo a toda velocidad, la tienda quedaba en la otra punta de Shin Makoku y su regalo tenía fecha y hora de expiración. —Está todo bien, me lo llevo ¿El pago?

—Lo que se pago por adelantado es suficiente.

—Entonces me retiro.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente. — saldo ya desde la puerta sin perder tiempo por salir. Tenía un lindo viaje de regreso pero estaba contento, este era un regalo de emergencia que había mandado a preparar con anticipación mientras se encargaba de los otros.

Al salir y desatar su caballo del poste donde lo había dejado pudo ver pegado en este un papel promocionando un evento. Lo arranco y se lo guardo para verlo con más detenimiento luego, después de todo necesitaban tener bajo control al reino en todos sus aspectos.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 22:38hs_

_Lugar: comedor, minutos después de la cena._

— ¿Wolfie hijo dónde estabas?— pregunto la reina preocupada al ver al muchacho entrar en el lugar, la cena ya había terminado y el no se había presentado.— ¿No vas a cenar?

—No madre, gracias. Pero ahora necesito hablar con Yuuri un momento, ven con migo enclenque. — sin más palabras levanto al rey y lo arrastro con él hacia otra habitación, a lo cual nadie dijo nada y algunos en la mesa formularon una sonrisa.

Wolfram no parecía enojado, y Yuuri siendo secuestrado tampoco estaba menos feliz que de costumbre, nada de qué preocuparse más que el amor extraño que compartían ambos jóvenes a los ojos de los demás.

—Yuuri dame tu mano.

—Ok.— sintió el pelinegro mientras le entregaba la mano con su palma hacia arriba cual niño que recibe caramelos_."¿Tal vez Wolfram se canso de las cosas grandes y ahora se paso al otro extremo de lo pequeño"._

El demonio entrelazo sus dedos con los del moreno y le hizo dar vuelta la mano mientras con la otra diestramente abría una cajita y retiraba en cuestión de segundos algo que ni llego a ver bien porque ya estaba en su dedo medio de la mano derecha.

El rubor creció enseguida en sus mejillas tenuemente, él sabía bien que Wolfram y las tradiciones de la tierra no eran muy compatibles y que gracias a dios su madre no le había hablado mucho acerca de ellas al parecer.

Pero si por mera casualidad se le hubiera ocurrido al rubio ponerle ese anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde se supone que va el de casamiento, o en la otra mano un dedo mas al costado donde va el de compromiso ese color carmín no hubiera pasado desapercibido ni a kilómetros de distancia.

—Mande a reservar esa piedra hace mucho desde que me entere que la tenían en una joyería de la ciudad, es la única en mucho tiempo que aparece. Mi madre tiene otra en un collar, y hay varias entre los tesoros reales, pero suelen aparecer solo cada muchos años. Supuse que ya sería hora de que tengas algo digno de un rey, pero no sabía en que ponerla, lo decidí hoy mismo así que no sé si será lo mejor. ¿Te molesta para jugar al Baseball?

—Bueno, no creo que me moleste, no es la mano con la que recibo las pelotas. — claro, porque al ser pitcher el guante va en la izquierda y es el que las recibe, para luego devolverlas con la derecha, no habría problemas seguramente.

"_Además muchos jugadores de las ligas mayores usan anillos de matrimonio, ¿Por qué el mío seria un problema?" _pensó, y al segundo y medio se dio una patada mental como hace mucho no se daba, su conciencia lo traicionaba una vez más.

—Me alegro entonces, no fue tan mala idea.

— ¿Y qué piedra es? No se parece a la del colgante de Conrart.

—Claro que no, eso es cristal fino coloreado y modelado para poder mantener el escudo de la familia Wincott dentro.

— ¿Entonces? Cuál es la diferencia.

—Este es un diamante azul, bastante raro. — dijo con calma y orgullo el príncipe mientras su mano aun sostenía la del moreno entre sus dedos.

Del nerviosismo por ese hecho Yuuri ya se había olvidado, solía pasarle a menudo al tener la costumbre y el confort con ese otro joven, pero cualquiera que abriera la puerta y los encontrara así tomados de las manos podría sacar solo una conclusión aunque el negara la posibilidad a muerte.

Dejando ese tema de lado, el moreno estaba más que sorprendido. —¡Un diamante! Pero no sabía nada de diamantes azules.

—Hump, te dije que era muy raro, son naturales, pero difíciles de encontrar y muy escasos. — se quejo el rubio.

—Aunque podemos decir orgullosos que Shin Makoku es un lugar donde suele pasar más a menudo este fenomeno que en otros lugares, aunque nosotros no nos dedicamos a buscarlos porque se arruinaría la tierra. Pero los humanos son codiciosos de ellos y hemos tenido varios intentos de invasiones por esto.

— ¡¿Guerras? Wow….Mi dedo ahora vale más que el Empire States, y encima causa guerras…Realmente se siente como algo digno de un rey supongo.— había exagerado con lo del edificio y Wolfram ni siquiera entendió eso, pero como siempre lo dejo pasar.

—Haaa, tenía el presentimiento que esto tampoco serviría. — suspiro el príncipe. —Después de todo eres demasiado enclenque aun, Yuuri. Cualquier cosa con guerras de por medio….no haría feliz a ese chico.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 23:00hs_

_Lugar: afueras del castillo._

La noche había caído ya hace mucho, cerro su reloj de bolsillo y lo guardo. Faltaba una hora para la medianoche y su propio ego aun se sentía decepcionado al no haber podido regalar algo que a Yuuri le gustara. Claro que sabía que algunas cosas habían fallado realmente y otras el moreno las apreciaba, pero él quería algo que lo hiciera feliz sinceramente del todo, algo que le haga decir que realmente le gustaba sin tapujos y con emoción.

Al dejar su reloj encontró que aun tenía guardado el papel que tomo frente a la joyería. Lo miro y sonrió decidido, tal vez un último tirón mas y con suerte lo lograría. Guardo el papel mientras corría hacia el establo para sacar una vez más a su caballo.

* * *

_14 de Febrero 23:49hs_

_Lugar: escaleras del salón principal a la entrada del castillo._

Yuuri en su pijama observo algo escondido desde la escalera, si alguien lo veía en pijamas por ahí seguro le diría a Günter y este lo sermonearía, Conrad tal vez solo se reiría de él como siempre. Pero sabía que Wolfram había salido tras preguntarles a algunos soldados y aun no regresaba.

Se inclino sobre la baranda fría de piedra para intentar observar la hora el enorme reloj en el centro de la sala. Faltaba poco para las doce por lo que llego a ver de lejos y la posición de las agujas. Al ser más consciente del lugar luego de su jugueteo sobre la baranda comenzó a sentirse incomodo, podrían llamarlo miedoso pero el castillo de noche no le gustaba para nada.

El salón era enorme, las escaleras dobles y bajaban formando dos curvas hacia ambos lados de este, en el centro debajo el gran reloj, arriba el corredor del primer piso. El nuevo adorno de su mano brillo y una pregunta estúpida le cruzó la mente mientras observaba el lindo color azul claro y transparente de este. _"¿Debería quitármelo para dormir?"_

Como siempre es la ironía cuando esperaba nada paso, pero ahora que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos la puerta al fin se abrió y el rubio entro a pasos torpes al lugar. La ida y vuelta a caballo había sido una de las más extremas en un tiempo, al menos tan rápidamente. Más aun que las muchas cabalgatas que tuvo de practica en la academia con objetos para esquivar o saltar.

Había tenido que ir de una punta a la otra de Shin Makoku por segunda vez, aunque esta fue peor porque literalmente era casi donde terminaba el país para dar lugar al paredón que lo separaba del bosque. A las carreras salto y esquivo gente, carros, niños con perros que los idiotas de sus padres valla a saber porque dejaban salir afuera y no los vigilaban para ver si se metían en medio de la calle, y ancianitas de muchos tipos que tardaban años en cruzar y se le ponían en el paso.

Pero lo logro, consiguió lo que había ido a buscar y le quedaban unos minutos para entregárselo a Yuuri y no era como si él estuviera ahí mismo y no tuviera que caminar hasta la habitación para encontrarlo. La cual obviamente estaba muy lejos. Por un segundo pensó que había perdido, pero de repente el universo le ayudo y le escucho.

— ¿Wolf? ¿Dónde Estabas?— la voz del pelinegro inquieta era música para sus oídos.

Wolfram uso los últimos alientos de vida que le quedaban para subir un par de escalones, ya para cuando estaba cerca se agotaron y solo extendió unos papeles hacia el casi rogando que los agarrara. —Toma….partido de Baseball…..tierras humanas….cupos limitados…Tú, yo y Weller.

Yuuri se sorprendió y tomo los papeles, tres entradas y un panfleto del evento. Al verlo leyó rápidamente el encabezado y era verdad, un partido especial en tierras humanas de un equipo que no conocía y por ende al ser pequeño tenia cupos limitados para el evento. Observo a Wolfram y este le pregunto aún agitado y cansado.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Por supuesto, esto es genial! Gracias Wolf. — exclamo el moreno y esa sonrisa que el rubio quería ver por fin le ilumino la cara.

—Genial…. — lo hubiera exclamado con más excitación pero en ese momento lo único que quiso hacer era arrodillarse del todo en la escalera y terminar tendido entre los escalones sobre la alfombra.

Las doce campanadas del enorme reloj empezaron a sonar, pero el ya estaba en otro mundo como para escucharlas, lo único sabia es que sobre el plazo pero había logrado su cometido. El moreno estaba tranquilo ya que el rubio solo dormía, sonrió dulce ante la escena hasta que se pregunto _"¿Qué hago ahora con él, como lo llevo hasta la habitación?"_

* * *

**- Fin del capítulo 1 –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1] Rebenque: **es el látigo corto que se utiliza para golpear al caballo. En realidad es un elemento centroamericano y también del gaucho, digamos que Wolfram no debería conocerlo pero por la época y por la costumbre de usar caballos se lo adopte igual. Digamos que el sentido de la frase se refiere a que Yuuri es tan duro de cabeza que hay que domarlo a latigazos a veces.


	2. White Day

**Aclaraciones:**

— diálogos.

"_pensamientos"_

(N/A: nota del autor).

[1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.

**Historia e ilustración:** Redglasses Girl.

**Pareja: **Yuuram.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – White Day.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ahhhh, si recuerdo ese San Valentín, fue muy agitado. — comento el rey cual viejito sentado en la plaza mirando la nada.

—Shibuya, fue la semana pasada. — recrimino Murata.

—Lo que sea. — se quejo mientras zarandeaba la banderita del partido de Baseball de ayer que trajo como recuerdo. Ambos estaban sentados en las gradas de su propio campo de Baseball comiendo aperitivos y mirando un partido de práctica entre los soldados. Después de ver a los humanos la idea de inter regionales, e internacionales no era lejana de verse realizada. Un pasito mas para la paz, y un gran paso más para arraigar su hobbie en este mundo.

— ¿Y qué le vas a regalar?

— ¿Regalar?

—Sabes que el 14 de Marzo no va a esperar por siempre. ¿No me digas que aun no has pensado en nada? ¿O es que a la chica si le regalas algo de vuelta pero a Sir Bielefeld no?

Eso le había tocado las pelotas y mucho. —Cállate Murata. —dijo cortante mirándolo con odio, esas bromas malintencionadas realmente le caían mal, pero como siempre su amigo rio como si nada ante su enojo.

Tenía que admitir que a veces se pasaba, en este caso se le fue la lengua por costumbre aunque supiera que el moreno jamás le dejaría pasar el regalo al príncipe aunque fuera con la mera intención de retribuirle su esfuerzo y sin amor de por medio. Y era consciente de que el enojo de Shibuya era más bien por cuestiones de honor como persona, que por relaciones personales.

—Entonces, ¿en qué pensaste? Hace un tiempo tenias el dilema con la chica, pero ahora tienes dos, aunque tal vez el sea más fácil porque es hombre. — volvió al tema el Sabio. Y como siempre entre ambos amigos la situación que se había puesto negra por unos segundos se calmo.

Yuuri medito, claro que había pensado, había pensado tanto que se olvido de seguir haciéndolo porque no tenía ni idea de que podría regalarle al rubio que le gustara. Además era totalmente consciente que Wolfram estaba esperando ese regalo y no darle nada era más que cruel, era inhumano en lo que su mente consideraba como justo y correcto.

—Pensé….muchas cosas. Pero nada me convence aun. ¿Tú qué piensas que podría regalarle?— pregunto por mera curiosidad sobre la opinión de su amigo.

—El otro día vi un libro sumamente interesante en el templo. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo.

—Pero no es algo que pueda comprar o tomar así como así, es propiedad del templo.

—No teóricamente.

—Déjame adivinar…. ¿una de tus vidas pasadas?

—Aha.

* * *

El templo era solo una desviación hacia al castillo así que no fue tan mala idea pasar. Y aunque no tomara el libro podría usar la idea como referencia, y ya que estaba ahí saludar a Ulrike que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

—Shin-Ou, ¿Dónde está el libro que te pase ayer?— pregunto a la cascada en la gran habitación inundada por esa luz sobrenatural azulada.

Poco a poco ese hombre tan parecido a su prometido se materializo sentado sobre la nada en el lugar. —Oh, que grata sorpresa traes hoy contigo. Hace mucho que no venia el rey a visitarnos. — saludo antes de extender su mano al aire y en esta se materializo un libro. —Aquí esta, muy entretenido por cierto.

De las manos del rey original paso a las del sabio, y de las de él a las suyas propias. —Toma Shibuya.

Intrigado se le dio por ojear el libro mientras Murata hablaba de algo con su amigo de vidas pasadas. Los ojos automáticamente casi se le salen de la cara por unos segundos cuando se topo con un par de dibujos entre todo el texto, unos muy explícitos dibujos con escenas de sexo. Y en las siguientes páginas más y más de estos. Por todas las posiciones que aparecían había una sola conclusión.

— ¡¿Murata esto es el Kamasutra o qué?

—Ah lo conoces bien. — se mofo un segundo su amigo. —Pero es la versión de este mundo. Digamos que es bastante educativo y a Von Bielefeld tal vez le interese también, todos los que lo hemos leído lo consideramos uno de los mejores. — aseguro con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Yuuri los observo con desaprobación a ambos, pero ellos aun sonreían._"Enserio leen porno en el templo….Digo, por más que el Kamasutra realmente sea el 'libro del amor'. ¡Es un templo por dios!" _se cuestiono mientras le devolvía el libro.

— ¿Seguro que no te lo quedas?— pregunto su amigo.

—Seguro.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Pero yo puedo tenerlo un tiempo más, en realidad me falta terminarlo, me entretuve con unos que me pasó Ulrike. — comento el rubio mientras recibía nuevamente su libro.

El moreno se dio otro revolcón mental pensando en la pobre sacerdotisa que seguro no estaba al tanto de que leía el rey original antes de que ella le prestara algo.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Es un regalo para mi descendiente verdad? ¿Qué te parecen un par de pantaloncitos cortos? No tiene suficientes.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no tiene suficientes?

—Yo creo que deberías dejar de stokear a tu descendiente ¿sabes?— comento Murata meneando la cabeza cruzado de brazos de manera reprobatoria.

—Mejor ya me voy a saludar a Ulrike ¿te quedas aquí?— pregunto el rey a su amigo, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, y este asintió. Se despidió de ambos y se encamino hacia la habitación de las sacerdotisa, si se iba sin saludarla seguro ella se decepcionaría.

Antes de llegar luego de unas cuentas vueltas por pasillos que antes de conocerlos bien hacían que se perdiera todo el tiempo se cruzo con un grupo de guardias. Tres chicas bien conocidas, la capitana y sus dos primeras.

—Buenas noches Su Majestad. — saludaron nuevamente corteses pero alegres. Aunque ellas eran quienes lo habían recibido en primer lugar cuando llego al templo. La conversación fue amena y sin mucho sentido, hasta que surgió la incógnita del por qué haber venido al templo y si fue más que una mera visita para saludar.

—Bueno, es que tengo que regalarle algo a Wolfram y Murata quería sugerir un libro….

Las chicas lo pensaron un momento y se miraron entre ellas. — ¡Si quiere podría visitar la biblioteca! Si el libro de su Alteza no era lo que buscaba tal vez podría ver otros. — comento animada una de las oficiales.

Yuuri lo dudo, pero no tenía nada malo hacer una escala y mirar uno o dos, después de todo su cerebro estaba escaso de ideas. Las muchachas lo acompañaron iluminando el lugar con sus lámparas y para hacer más rápido sobre la marcha decidieron entre las tres que podrían mostrarle puntualmente.

La biblioteca era el doble de grande que la del castillo y contenía libros más viejos, o al menos eso recordaba porque a oscuras mucho más allá de dos metros donde le iluminaban no veía. Solo caminaron girando por aquí y por allá hasta que las chicas se detuvieron frente a una de las estanterías.

— ¿Qué le parece este Su Majestad?

Yuuri el libro mientras las otras chicas comenzaban a buscar los que querían recomendar y a separarlos. Bajo la luz de la lámpara de mano que sostenía la capitana lo ojeo rápidamente, parecía una novela, nada de Kamasutra. Claro que eso le pareció más que normal, los locos pervertidos con algo así eran solo su amigo y ese fantasma retorcido.

Todo estaba perfectamente ben mientras leía por aquí y por allá hasta que las palabras como 'pene', 'saliva', 'succionar', 'retorcerse', 'sabanas húmedas' y demases le taladraron el cerebro. _"¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?" _Pensando que leyó mal continuo, pero a los cinco segundos cerro el libro en sus manos y gracias a la oscuridad nadie vio su cara de perturbación y su rubor por el aumento de temperatura de su cuerpo y la vergüenza de leer eso frente a tres mujeres.

Tenía que ser un error, seguro habían tomado eso sin darse cuenta y él no sería tan descortés como para preguntar y dejar ese error en evidencia. Devolvió el libro negándolo y le pasaron el siguiente. Empezó con 'besos apasionados' y termino con 'velas y cadenas'.

Siguiente.

'Sumisión', 'animales salvajes', 'trió'.

Siguiente.

'Sadomasoquismo', 'cuarteto', 'quinteto', 'Fluidos….

"_Mierda!" _maldijo interiormente entre horrorizado y asombrado por lo que seguía en esa frase. No más, no quería leer más. —Cre…creo que no es lo que estoy buscando.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con un dejo de duda. —Que lastima Su Majestad, lamento que no fuera de ayuda. — Se disculpo sinceramente una. —Estos eran realmente los más populares.

"_¿Los más populares de qué? O de quien debería preguntar" _ también se preguntaba si toda la biblioteca completa seria así o si solo esa sección a la cual le habían llevado. Pero no pensaba volver para revisar de día.

Por fin lo escoltaron a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, o mejor dicho a una pequeña salita de descanso donde ella se encontraba, algo así como su salón de meditación y pasatiempos ya que no todo era rezar. La chica se vio más que feliz de haber sido visitada, ella estaba igual que siempre en sus atuendos de sacerdotisa tan similares a los japoneses y su apariencia de niña.

— ¡Majestad!— exclamo contenta Ulrike y le invito a pasar enseguida, les dio una mirada a las guardias y ellas saludaron respetuosamente y se ubicaron en la entrada para esperar a tener que escoltar al rey a la salida cuando terminaran.

Algunos saludos y conversaciones vánales se dieron acerca de esto y aquello, y la chica siempre queriendo que él le contara cosas del mundo exterior. Mostrando tanto interés por el propio Shin Makoku, como por la Tierra que la volvía loca cada vez que se enteraba algo nuevo. Para Yuuri había sido placentero hablar y hablar sobre el partido al que asistió hace poco por cortesía de Wolfram y que no se aburrieran sino que le escucharan con suma atención y compartieran su emoción.

—Su excelencia entonces logro regalarle algo que le emocionara, eso debe haberlo hecho sentirse feliz.

—Sí, supongo que sí. — ya que estaban en tema recordó los libros que había visto en el templo, le dieron ganas de preguntar pero con solo un vistazo a Ulrike la idea murió al instante. Primero porque no quería meterse donde no le llamaban, y segundo porque la apariencia angelical de ella le hacía sentir un perturbado mental sacándole el tema_."Tal vez hasta se molestaría". _—Según mis tradiciones yo tengo que regalarle algo ahora en agradecimientos, pero aun no se qué.

—Un regalo en agradecimiento, eso suena muy bien.

—Si…Murata y las chicas han tratado de ayudarme…— se estaba metiendo en el terreno que en realidad había querido evitar.

— ¡¿Enserio?

—Sí, aunque no ha funcionado muy bien.

— ¿No era el regalo adecuado que estaba buscando? ¿O tal vez prefería elegirlo usted mismo sin ayuda de nadie?

—Bueno si, me gustaría elegirlo yo mismo. Me han recomendado solo libros….pero….errr, digamos que no eran los adecuados. — esa era una buena manera de cortar el tema sin ser maleducado o evasivo. Además solo había aceptado los libros porque sabía bien que el rubio de vez en cuando leía en la cama, pero como había dicho ella, a él le gustaría elegir el regalo personalmente aunque escuchara sugerencias de sus amigos.

— ¿Libros? Tal vez yo también…. ¿podría recomendar algo para ayudar?— pregunto soñadora la chica, parecía que si le decía que no la mataría de desilusión, así que solo asintió y observo la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Aunque sonara extraño a veces ella comenzaba a recordarle a su propia hija.

Ulrike corrió y comenzó a revisar un estante emocionada buscando entre montones de libros desordenándolos y algunos que desechaba simplemente los tiraba por sobre sus hombros. Hasta que al parecer encontró lo que quería y se volvió para entregárselo contenta. — ¿Qué tal este?

Por la portada Yuuri pudo deducir al primer vistazo que era una novela romántica. Claro que ahí no tenían dibujos que como en la tierra, sino más bien un corte antiguo y más serio, pero igualmente era obvio. Darle una mirada no lo mataría y Ulrike parecía ilusionada por su opinión o al menos algo de atención a su sugerencia.

La introducción parecía norma, al saltar mas y mas paginas todo iba bien, y encontró algunas imágenes a la primer ojeada pero eran muy bonitas y hasta tiernas_."Así que este tipo de libros son los que ella lee. Le he escuchado decir que le interesaba el amor más de una vez, y creo que a todas las chicas les gustan las cosas así"_. Totalmente confiado volvió a saltar páginas y leyó.

"(…) tus manos recorren como la seda cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ladronas de suspiros hacen que me olvide de este mundo y viva la fantasía del deseo (…)"

Otra sorpresa, se podría decir que más poético tal vez, pero igual de pornográfico que los anteriores. Para cerciorarse leyó algunos otras páginas más al azar entre línea y línea. Efectivamente antes debió ser la suerte la que lo hizo caer en lugares donde no se daba ninguna escena erótica_."¡¿Ulrike también?"_

—Estoy pensando que tal vez no es un libro lo que quiero, después de todos Wolfram tiene muchos. Gracias de todos modos. — rechazo sin ninguno de sus remordimientos anteriores.

* * *

— ¡Ya se, papi ya se! ¡Un moño para el pelo!

—Que linda eres tan emocionada. Pero Greta, Wolfram es un chico, los chicos no usamos moños en el pelo. — Levanto las mantas y la arropo hasta el cuello acolchonándolas sobre ella. En vez de un cuento como siempre se había pasado el tiempo contándole porque tardo en regresar al castillo tan tarde.

— ¡Moño para el pelo!

—Mi amor, ya sé que estas emocionada pero te dije que Wolf es un chic-

— ¡Moño para el pelo!

— ¿Al menos me estas escuchando…?

— ¡Moño para el pelo!

— ¿Me estas ignorando?

— ¡Moño para el pelo! Sabes que le gustara. — agrego la chica y se le escapo una risita delatora acerca de su juego.

—Sabes que….. ¿Qué te parece si te compro un nuevo moño para el pelo?

— ¡¿Enserio papá? ¡Genial! ¡Genial!

"_Me pregunto de donde saco esa costumbre de molestarme" _pensó, aunque la respuesta era tan sencilla. Él no era el único padre del que Greta aprendía cosas.

* * *

El regalo para Wolfram no se habría vuelto un problema que requiera de asesoramiento si no hubiera pasado una semana más y aun estar en blanco sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, no quería tener que preguntar, tener que ser tan 'debilucho' como para necesitar ayuda en algo que en realidad le concierne solo a él. Pero su problema recaía en que cada vez que pensaba en algo se sentía inseguro de que tal vez no sería la mejor opción.

Estaba siendo algo estúpido al pensar demasiado en eso, pero él era así. Cansado de dar vueltas decidió que no sería un pecado recurrir a los hermanos de su prometido, que seguramente al conocerlo de toda la vida podrían tener una mejor idea de que le gustaba y que no. Cosa también algo estúpida ya que en realidad el que pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con Wolfram charlando y compartiendo cosas acerca de sus gustos era el mismo, pero así era Yuuri.

Toco la puerta dos veces y espero unos momentos antes de abrir levemente la puerta y asomar la cabeza. —Hola, permiso, voy a entrar. Estoy entrando, ya entre. — el código de etiqueta para irrumpir en la habitación de otra persona no era su fuerte. —Necesito…saber algo, acerca de Wolfram.

La seriedad de la escena del mayor de los hermanos se perdía en el cumulo de muñecos en los estantes aledaños a su silla donde se encontraba tejiendo. — ¿Algo como qué?— pregunto irritado por la interrupción y las pocas maneras que el joven siempre le demostraba.

—Bueno yooo…suponía que como su familia lo debe conocer más, estando con él desde hace tanto…Necesito regalarle algo a Wolfram, y necesito que sea perfecto, que realmente le guste.

El problema era que Yuuri no tuvo en cuenta que la familia del rubio es un poquitín mas disfuncional que otras familias normales que el había tenido en cuenta. Familias que pasan tiempo juntos, que los hijos se llevan bien entre ellos y se conocen tanto las mañas como las bondades. Pero esta familia pese a llevarse bien y estar conformada por buenas personas no se lleva el premio a la que mas noches de juegos de mesa comparten al año.

¿Qué regalarle a su hermano menor? ¿Qué le regalaría él a su hermano menor? A su adorable y tierno hermano menor. Muy adorable y tierno pequeño Wolfram…de 30 años (alias 6 humanos). Ah, Wolfram era tan lindo en esa época. El otro día había visto a Greta en su traje de conejito para dormir y en este momento se le cruzaron los cables.

El traje y el rubio, es decir, Wolfram con un traje de conejito. Pero Wolfram con 84 años, joven y adolescente. Que le pasó a su mente para asociar eso ni él sabía, pero prefirió alejar de inmediato su imagen mental antes de sacar conclusiones patológicas severas acerca de eso. Tomo un peluche al azar del estante y se lo dio a Yuuri. —Toma este— lo encamino amble y rápidamente a la salida y le cerró la puerta dejándolo en el pasillo.

Yuuri se quedo parado pensando con el perro-cocodrilo en sus manos _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?...seguro se ofendió porque entre sin permiso." _

Bien. Gwendal no ayudo demasiado, pero tal vez el problema es que pese a tener una buena relación con él no era la persona más dada. Apelaría a una mejor opción y más accesible, Conrart.

En el pasillo a lo lejos vio al castaño dar un par de indicaciones a uno de sus subordinados y entrar en su habitación, se apresuro y toco enseguida la puerta. Como la etiqueta de Yuuri manda entorno la puerta y asomo la cabeza, pero se encontró inmediatamente con el uniforme color caqui y al levantar la vista la sonrisa de su padrino.

—Majestad.

—Que es Yuuri, Yuuri….tsk, no se para que elige los nombres de las personas si no los usa. — murmuro por lo bajo y chasqueo la lengua arrancándole una risa al mayor. — ¡Conrad necesito ayuda! ¿Tú sabes que le gusta a Wolfram?

—Bueno, sí. Se de algo que le gusta mucho a Wolfram.— comento divertido con una mirada de complicidad fija en él y el doble sentido escrito en su cara. Obviamente el 'algo' era alguien, y era obvia la indirecta.

— ¡Quiero decir un regalo, regalo! Necesito regalar algo a Wolfram y quiero impresionarlo con algo que le guste.

Conrart rio de nuevo, era tan fácil y divertido aprovecharse de la inocencia de su sobrino. —Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarle.

Yuuri sonrió ahora si complacido y espero curioso mientras veía la espalda de Conrart y como buscaba en el fondo de su ropero. —Aquí tiene, Yuuri.

El moreno sin comentarios se quedo con el trocito de tela en las manos. Suavecito y de color amarillo pálido, con un pequeño osito bordado en tela e hilos finos dorados. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer con un babero? ¡Por dios! ¡Wolfram ya tenía su misma edad! O algo parecido a eso.

— ¿No está bien? Aun tengo más cosas guardadas. — afirmo pensativo, entonces el rey pudo ver qué era lo que había estado revolviendo en el fondo del mueble.

No quería ni pensar en cuantas cosas había, pero la caja era grande. Dentro de ella estaba lleno de muchos artículos que debían haber pertenecido o al menos sido regalos que no se usaron, del rubio cuando era pequeño. — ¡¿Pero que es todo eso?

— ¿Esto? Ah, son cosas que le compraba a Wolfram como regalo cuando aún era un bebe. Pase tanto tiempo cuidándolo que se volvió una costumbre, incluso a veces continúe haciéndolo cuando comencé a desagradarle.

Pese a la espontaneidad y simpleza de la respuesta Yuuri hizo una pausa y pensó un rato observando a su padrino hasta que con cara seria decidió preguntar. —Conrad….¿acaso Wolfram no comenzó a odiarte cuando ya no era un bebe y estaba grande?

"_¡¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar el complejo de hermanos de estos tipos?" _nadie lo sabe Yuuri, nadie lo sabe.

* * *

—Günter, ¿tú sabes algo acerca de Wolfram?

— ¿Acerca del mocos- digo, de Sir Bielefeld? ¿Se refiere a donde se encuentra hoy Majestad?

—No, no. Lo que quiero decir….Bueno lo que necesito es aprender más acerca de Wolf, quería saber que sabían acerca de él las personas que lo conocían de pequeño.

"_Aunque ahora que recuerdo Günter no lo conocía tanto, o eso es lo que me han dicho." _Pensó el moreno al tener en cuenta que Wolfram no se pasó toda su vida en Pacto de sangre sino en tierras Bielefeld. Y que Günter en realidad es el mayor de todos y compartió más experiencias en la academia militar como profesor de los jóvenes, pero en la época en que Conrart era adolescente.

— ¡Ahhhh~ Si Su Majestad se interesara tanto en aprender sobre las cosas que yo le enseño tanto como en ese mocoso engreído yo sería tan feliz!...— este era el momento en el que Yuuri dejaba de escuchar por quince segundos, más o menos el cálculo en el que el monologo del secretario terminaba y volvía a lo interesante. —Pero Majestad, ¿para qué necesita saber más acerca de él?

—Tengo que regalarle algo, quiero saber si hay algo que en particular le guste.

—Lamentablemente no creo conocerlo lo suficiente como para aconsejarlo de ese modo, lo siento.

—Bueno no importa. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia para un regalo que pueda hacerle?

—Un regalo de Su Majestad…— no bastaron ni tres segundos para que la mente de Günter se disparara.

Una habitación, velas, una mesa con una botella de vino fino y dos copas. El rey ya sin ropa sentado provocativamente en la cama y con solo una cinta roja de terciopelo enroscada en el cuerpo, tapando lo mínimo e indispensable para mantener el misterio del erotismo. —Esta noche el regalo…..soy yo. — gesticulo suavemente y en el tono más sexy posible el moreno de ensueños.

No basto mas para que el secretario convulsionara y tuviera que taparse la nariz por la hemorragia nasal repentina que tuvo.

— ¿E-estas bien…?— pregunto preocupado el moreno. —Uugh, cuando te sangra la nariz de repente mi madre dice que tienes que apretarte muy fuerte….y ponerte algodón. ¿Hay algodón por aquí?— comenzó a hacer aspaviento hablando rápido y moverse intentando hacer algo pero sin saber qué.

—Estoy bien Majestad. — dijo el peli lila no queriendo darle la cara aun sosteniéndose la nariz. Agarro el primer objeto que vio sobre la mesa y se lo dio cual adulto que quiere apaciguar a un niño pequeño con cualquier cosa y cambiar el tema. — tome este pisapapeles, es muy bonito.

Apenas lo recibió fue echado fuera del lugar con excusas sobre posponer la clase porque suponía que estaba cansado o querría pasar tiempo con su hija. No le molestaba saltarse sus clases, mas si el mismo Günter lo incitaba a ello, pero otra vez se había quedado en el pasillo anonadado con un objeto inútil en sus manos.

El regalo que el consejero imagino pero no le dijo, seguramente era lo mejor que podría ofrecer al rubio para complacerlo.

Ya que estaba y había empezado a preguntar a todo el mundo sus opiniones, y por mas inservibles que estas fuera. Decidió que ¿Por qué no continuar? ¿Qué podría tener de contraproducente solo preguntar?

Supuestamente las mujeres son más perceptivas y mejores para este tipo de cosas, más sensibles. Aunque su hijita era muy pequeña aun tal vez, necesitaba otro tipo de femineidad para el asunto.

—Anissina, si tuvieras que regalarle algo a Wolfram ¿Qué le darías?

—Un Karvodailnirol o una Detrimindexta[1], siempre sirven.

Los líquidos en los tubos de ensayo burbujearon, que eran y porqué siempre servían, quien sabe. El instinto de Yuuri por encontrar una buena opinión femenina falló rotundamente. _"Tal vez solo necesito otro punto de vista no tan profesional."_

—¿Qué le parece una buena charla sobre educación sexual?— el tono de voz amenazante de Gisela le inquieto y el tópico del cual le hablaba le hizo formar una mueca en su cara.—Usted sabe, ya que son jóvenes creo que ya va siendo hora de que sean debidamente instruidos en eso, creo que ambos necesitan de esa charla y deberían dejar de evadir el tem-

Y Yuuri corrió.

Simplemente abrió la puerta y escapo como el mejor y más cobarde adolescente abochornado.

—¡Su Majestaaad! ¡El sexo seguro es muy importante!

* * *

Hace unos días Cheri había arribado de su crucero muy temprano por la mañana en el puerto y llegado hoy al castillo en la tarde. "_Yo sé que esto NO ES una buena idea. Sé que es lo que ella va a decirme o al menos me doy una idea de ello…" _daba vueltas el muchacho frente a la habitación de la ex reina. Pero no tenia opción, los días pasaban y su indecisión estaba haciéndole pensar que en cualquier momento se vería con los días contados para comprar algo a último minuto. Y si su madre no sabía que le gusta a Wolfram, nadie sabría.

Aunque tal vez el problema de Yuuri era que el ya conocía que es lo que le gusta a Wolfram y simplemente no podía aceptarlo._"A-ahí voy" s_e dio ánimos y golpeo. Esta vez sí esperando por respuesta, era la habitación de una mujer.

—Awwn~ Majestad~. — canturreo la rubia alegre al verlo, no era tan normal que el chico se le presentara en su habitación….a menos que tuviera algo que ver con su hijo menor. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, pero no la hacía menos feliz. Eso le daba esperanzas de que el chico tenía algún interés en su pequeñín.

—H-hola. — saludo estúpidamente nervioso. Él sabía que ella sabia acerca de 'quien' venia a hablarle. Cheri siempre sabia, era como si sus ojos estuvieran viendo dentro de los suyos tan profundo que por eso sonreía picaronamente. —Necesito….un consejo. Necesito…reglarle algo a Wolfram, y yo quería saber que le podría gustar.

Cheri rió, la inocencia del chico la estaba matando. Siempre que venía parecía que tenia dilemas de nivel nacional, pero eran cosas tan simples y con la respuesta frente a sus ojos solo que él no la veía nunca si su prometido estaba involucrado. —Tengo algo perfecto, por favor pase.

La reina le hizo un ademan para que tome asiento en una silla cerca de la puerta, aun incomodo se sentó teniendo en cuenta que tenía una vía de escape cercana por las dudas. Se sintió muy curioso cuando ella se acerco a una de las paredes y abrió una puerta que él jamás había notado. Quería ver a toda costa pero sin levantarse solo se agarro del borde de la silla y se inclino todo lo que podía sin caerse.

Tener una vista 20/20 es muy útil, pese a que la habitación era enorme y estaba al otro lado pudo ver bien un pequeño panorama del lugar donde la reina se había metido.

"_Hum veamos. Una mesa extraña, una silla extraña, objetos extraños. ¿Qué es eso en la pared? Ropa de cuero, vinilo…. ¿cadenas?... ¿látigos?... ¿juguetes que parecen…?..." _ahora la mesa, la silla y los demás objetos extraños tenían un nuevo sentido. Y la habitación completa también, mas después de las breves lecturas en el Templo de Shin Ou.

Antes de que pudiera seguir saciando más su curiosidad y su cara delatara su consternación y asombro la reina salió cerrando la puerta. Él la observo pero ella seguía como siempre alegre y sin una pizca de preocupación acerca de su aparente 'hobbie'. _"Por favor dios, Buddha…quien sea. Que no me recomiende nada de eso…..O mejor aún, que Wolfram no haya heredado ninguna de las tendencias de su madre." _Ahora si le tenía más miedo asu noche de bodas. Si, su imposible noche de bodas porque eran dos hombres, claro.

Cheri le mostro la palma de su mano en señal que quería que él le diera la suya. El rey cerró los ojos y lo hizo, no por generar más expectativa sino porque no sabía si quería ver lo que la reina colocaría en sus manos. El tacto frio de algo duro le hizo tragar nervioso, imaginar uno de los juguetes que había colgados en aquella pared estuviera en sus manos fue inevitable, pero era solo una botella de vidrio bastante elegante.

— ¿…Que es?— se animo a preguntar pese a que el rostro expectante de la reina le daba a entender que justamente eso esperaba que dijera.

—Una loción a base de Aceite perfumada~. — canturreo ella llevándose los dedos a los labios y dejando escapar una risita ante la inocencia del chico. Lo vio seguir pensando, era obvio que la manera coqueta de llamar a la loción no funcionaba. —Lubricante Su Majestd~

"_Mierda!"_ maldijo mientras se enrojecían sus mejillas y se le subían los calores de la vergüenza al cuerpo. _"Sabía que algo así pasaría, lo sabía"_. No era tan estúpido como para seguir preguntando, solo intento devolvérselo a la reina pero esta solo se rio aun más de lo que ya se había reído de él antes y no lo acepto.

Al final la madre del príncipe realmente era la que mejor sabía lo que podía ser un buen regalo después de un par de años de un compromiso frustrado.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse con los consejos fallidos de toda la gente del castillo. Se le había formado un estúpido capricho acerca de porque nadie podía darle una sugerencia normal, más allá de que esto le sirviera o no para su regalo. En realidad en el fondo ya había decidido que compraría algo en la tierra dentro de dos días iniciado Marzo cuando viajara por sus exámenes, es decir que ya no tenía miedo a quedarse sin tiempo. Pero se había emperrado en continuar preguntando a los demás.

Ayer había preparado un sobre, la carta y un Kohi. Dudo antes de mandarlo, pero al final lo termino haciendo igual y aun no tenía respuesta. El Kohi no volvió a aparecerse en su ventana y él había estado en el despacho casi todo el día, tal vez mañana.

Además solo recordar lo que Josak había recomendado. ¿Por qué no había pensado que era obvio lo que diría el espía? Pero igualmente…. ¿Un traje de Maid? Sabía que había gente con fetiches raros, pero que intentaran unirlo al club era demasiado. Encima hasta le había hecho un par de guiños ante la idea. Como si Wolfram fuera a ser más atractivo para él con un vestido….que cosa estúpida.

Necesitaba enfocarse, tenía que terminar el circuito con Ao sin pensar en otras cosas o se caería de nuevo cuando saltara la valla. No se puede montar con la cabeza en las nubes cuando aun eres inexperto, seguramente la mayoría de los soldados y hasta la gente común de ese mundo podrían darse ese lujo, pero él no. Unos metros más a galope, tiro de las riendas y se preparo para el salto separando su cuerpo del lomo del caballo, era eso o recibir un lindo golpe de rebote en su hombría bastante doloroso. Cosa que aprendió por las malas como todo.

Aterrizo y dio unos pequeños trotecitos mas antes de detenerse por completo y acariciar a su caballo dándole palmaditas y unas palabras de aliento. —Yosh, yosh, ¡buen chico Ao!

No había nadie que le dijera que un caballo no es un perro, solo Dacascos que se acerco para tenderle una mano al bajar. —Fue una buena demostración Su Majestad.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias. Aunque no creo haber mejorado tanto, es solo que Ao es muy bueno conmigo…No como los otros dele establo que me muerden o patean, hasta uno me termino tirando al piso…el de Wolfram…..

—El caballo de su excelencia tiene una personalidad muy especial, es así con todos Su Majestad, no es personal.

"_Al menos yo pensaba que podría quererme un poquito más por ser más cercano su jinete"_ se lamento el pelinegro. Era estúpido pero había llegado a pensar que si Wolfram lo apreciaba tanto tal vez su caballo también, pero no fue el caso. Pero hablando de caballos y demonios de fuego angelicales se le ocurrió. —Dacascos, Wolfram siempre está montando todos los días aunque no salga del castillo, ¿no crees que es cansado? Si cabalgaras tanto, ¿no te gustaría una silla de montar? Digo, ¿no suena genial?

Estaba ilusionado, tal vez había encontrado un buen regalo y encima útil. Aun tenía tiempo para mandar a hacerla antes de viajar a la tierra. Si, podría ser una fantástica silla de montar mandada a hacer a mano, con lo que le gustaban al rubio las cosas artesanales y a pedido. Aunque eso era una cuestión nobiliaria de costumbre, si necesitaba ropa llamaban al sastre, o si necesitaba una espada al herrero, etc. No era normal ir de Shopping por ser ricos aunque a Yuuri le costó entenderlo. A él le ilusionaba la mera idea de mandar a hacer algo a pedido, pero no seria para nada raro.

—Lamento molestarle Su Majestad…..pero nosotros no usamos sillas de montar. — le rompió la ilusión el soldado. Le había dado pena viendo la cara de felicidad del moreno, pero era algo que a simple vista se notaba, nadie usaba nada sobre el lomo del caballo y con tanto tiempo acostumbrado no les molestaba.

Yuuri se sintió algo abatido, miro su caballo, miro las caballerizas. Era verdad, no se usaban sillas, sino estarían colgadas en las paredes del establo cual película del lejano oeste. Su labio hizo un puchero leve, ahí murió su idea de un lindo regalo_."A volver al plan de comprar algo en la Tierra"_ pensó.

—Pero si está buscando algo relacionado con montar ¿qué le parece un ungüento? — intento salvar la situación el hombre.

— ¿Ungüento? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con montar? No entiendo.

—Tiene razón en que su excelencia es uno de los jinetes mas dedicados. Tal vez alguna pomada para aliviar el cansancio de la piel de las piernas… — Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa, empezaba a comprender la idea. —….o las paspaduras en la entrepierna, eso a veces puede ser molesto si uno se pasa mucho tiempo encima del caballo.

¿Por qué todo terminaba en ese lugar? Sentía que su inocencia había muerto ahogada en el rio demasiado pronto, la necesitaba de vuelta. Especialmente para no imaginar cosas como Wolfram desnudo tan seguido cada vez que alguien daba algo a entender. Aunque un buen psicólogo de la Tierra tendría de donde comer años con tantas sesiones si llegara a comenzar a contar las cosas que pasaban por su mente e involucraban un ángel de cabellos dorados.

Antes de pensar en nada más desubicado y justo a tiempo para ahorrarse comentarle algo en respuesta a Dacascos, vinieron en su busca para decirle que un Kohi acababa de entregar una carta para él. No era una sorpresa sino más bien la respuesta que había estado esperando, aunque se olvido durante el día de la carta que mandó anteriormente.

Una vez en el despacho con los papeles en mano pudo comenzar a leer. Entre todas las cosas interesantes que le contaban y otras que le respondían acerca de lo que el envió encontró la respuesta al tema más importante:

"_Lo que elija usted mismo desde su corazón es lo correcto para regalarle a la persona que es importante para usted."_

Una respuesta sin respuesta, pero era el mejor consejo. No podía esperar menos de Flynn, sabía que si tenía que elegir una mujer para preguntarle ella era la mejor opción. Era una lástima que Caloria fuera un reino tan lejano.

* * *

Estaba más que decidido, ahora pensándolo tranquilo recostado en su cama calentito y tapado. Para que rebuscarse tanto si seguramente en la Tierra habría millones de promociones por todos lados por el White Day. Todas las tiendas tendrían algo que intentaría ser innovador para poder competir con las demás, seguramente las cadenas de marca serian las más originales como siempre. Y siendo de la Tierra ya lo hacía más especial, pero lo más importante…..si lo elegía él solo, estaría bien sea lo que sea.

A su nado Wolfram coloco el marcador en su libro y no pudo ignorar más la seriedad del moreno. Desde que llego se había quedado ahí tendido mirando el techo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos en silencio. No era raro que Yuuri le hiciera compañía un poco mientras el leía antes de caer dormido, pero solía ser más 'molesto' y no tan quieto. Hablarle sobre que leía, comentarle cosas de su día, revolverse en la cama buscando posición, o algo por el estilo.

—Yuuri ¿te pasa algo?

La voz del demonio lo saco de su ensimismo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes. En ese momento se dio cuenta que desde que llego no le había prestado atención. El mismo tenía que admitir que solía al menos quedarse viendo como leía, Wolfram tenía ese algo que le llamaba la atención y por las noches era el momento en el que se encontraba distraído tan cerca de él y así podía quedarse mirándolo fijamente sin que llamara la atención. Bueno, se hacia el tonto y esperaba los momentos en que estuviera sumido en su lectura para hacer eso, pero el punto era que lo hacía.

Reconocía su atractivo, eso era lo que estudiaba con cuidado en su rostro, sus manos y lo poco que veía por sobre las sabanas. Nadie podría no reconocer que era un hombre apuesto, el mismo como otro hombre lo reconocía, pero le parecía normal. Eso era como mucho lo que Yuuri podía aceptar reconocer a nivel atracción personal entre él y el chico con el que había quedado comprometido.

Meció la cabeza suavemente negando y sonrió. —No, nada.

Wolfram lo observo aun serio, aunque había vuelto a verse igual que siempre él sabía que algo más había. — ¿Estas preocupado por lo del regalo enclenque?

— ¡¿Cómo-como es qué sabes….?

—Porque yo lo sé todo de ti. Además es más obvio si andas preguntando a todos en el castillo que regalarme. — reabrió el libro donde había marcado y sonrió cerrando los ojos complacido.

"_¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber todo? Seguro son sus paparazis que le cuentan lo que hago…." _Hizo un puchero, en realidad el rubio no necesitaba que le contara la gente del castillo, había sido más que evidente. Estaba a punto de hablar pero el príncipe le gano de mano.

—Mira no es necesario que te hagas tanto problema…Me conformo con eso otro.

— ¿Eso?— sinceramente no sabía que era 'eso otro'. Y hay algo que debería convertirse en alguna especie de regla, nunca le digas a un adolescente 'eso otro' sin medir las consecuencias de su imaginación.

—Sí, sí, eso estaría bien, no te preocupes. Ya sabes, es previsible y obvio pero me conformare aunque no sea algo original o espectacular.

Después de todo Wolfram amaba el chocolate, si Yuuri respondía con un dulce no era para enojarse. Además el saber que su prometido se había tomado el asunto tan seriamente ya le hacía sentir lleno, Yuuri quería complacerlo a él de la misma forma en cómo se sintió cuando se esforzó por regalarle algo que realmente le gustara. Verlo pensando tanto en él le había conmovido.

—Hum. — hizo un ruido ni afirmativo ni negativo, pero como para responder algo. _"¿Que es…..eso?" _era lo único que podía pensar. Que podría ser algo que Wolfram considerara como obvio como regalo. Lo miro de reojo, el perfil del rubio seguía tan perfecto como siempre, y una sonrisita le adornaba. Se pregunto qué estaría pensando, en esos momentos se lamentaba de que el pack de poderes de Maou no incluyera 'leer mentes' en su lista.

Hacía tiempo que había aceptado la idea de que Wolfram tenía un interés hacia el que no se trataba solo de amistad. Estaba más que claro y él ya lo había puesto en la lista de 'los de ese tipo', es decir gay….o como mínimo bisexual. Sino no había otra explicación de por qué insistía tanto en tenerlo como su pareja pese a que él no quería saber nada. Claro que a Yuuri jamás se le paso por la mente la palabra amor, o la idea de que el rubio solo se sintiera atraído a él como hombre.

Aunque eso era normal, las personas intentan no ser tan narcisistas o egocéntricas como para pensar que toda la gente que tenga interés en uno es porque esta locamente enamorada. Era más simple solo pensar que Wolfram gustaba de él en un plano diferente. Y asociando por ese lado las cosas, y teniendo en cuenta que llevaban mucho tiempo comprometidos pero jamás se habían comportado como tales, lo que Wolfram podría querer obviamente era_….."Un beso."_

Casi siempre las ideas de Yuuri venían con secuencias ilustrativas de por medio, era inevitable. Besar a Wolfram ¿cómo sería? Observo su perfil nuevamente, estaba distraído así que eran esos momentos que no importaba si escudriñaba un poquito de mas con su mirada, como siempre se veía perfecto. El cabello, los ojos, las pestañas, los labios, la nariz. Un rostro perfecto sin marquitas de ningún tipo y una piel tersa, era completamente besable, excepto por el factor de que era un chico.

Yuuri se ruborizo tras imaginarse la escena completa, se revolvió y giro dándole la espalda tapándose más. —Buenas noches.

—Que descanses. — respondió el rubio, con un bostezo pensó que era buena idea seguir al moreno y cerro el libro. Apago la lámpara de noche y se deslizo mas dentro de las sabanas para apoyarse contra la espalda de Yuuri, mientras este no lo echara seguiría disfrutando de cosas como estas.

Yuuri se sonrojo aun más, ahora tenía miedo de que pudiese escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Eso le pasaba por pensar cosas raras, él quería hacer feliz a Wolfram, un beso en realidad no le costaba nada. El problema era todo lo demás que acarrearía luego esa pequeña acción. Prefería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, mantener su heterosexualidad intacta y regalarle alguna otra cosa que le gustara al rubio.

* * *

"_Huuum….no sé si…." _Dudo con la mano sobre su barbilla mientras observaba mas el objeto que sostenía. Lo volteo por todos lados y lo examino _"No, no se" _y lo coloco de nuevo en las estantería junto con todos sus clones igualitos pero de diferente color.

Una de las empleadas de la tienda se acerco a la otra que la había estado llamando. —Ves, te dije, sigue ahí. — le cuchicheo a la amiga por lo bajo y dejo escapar un risita.

— ¿Y si le preguntas si necesita ayuda? No sea que nos llamen la atención por ignorar un cliente.

—Ya le pregunte dos veces, pero es el clásico "No, no, estoy mirando" y se va. Aunque luego vuelve. — la otra chica rio, un poco fuerte cosa que el moreno llego a oír y no estaba tan ensimismado para no entender que lo miraban a él.

Se ruborizo y se alejo dos pasos. Pero como las veces anteriores dudo, se paro, se revolvió en sí mismo y termino volviendo al mismo lugar.

Era el último blanco, y era lindo en ese color. Además en este caso habría que felicitar al que diseño ese slogan para la compañía de juguetes, siendo el White Day próximo habían sabido bien como intentar enganchar a la gente con ese tipo de cosas. Aunque el logotipo adornado con pétalos de Sakura de la tan conocida serie gigante en cartón que adornaba la pila de osos de peluche era lo que le hacía dudar. Le daba vergüenza comprar un oso de peluche para un tipo que ya tenía 83 años, pero a su vez la imagen de Gwendal rodeado de muñecos muriendo de un derrame cerebral por felicidad peleaba en su mente.

Solo pensar que a un tipo con seguramente más de 150 años y con esa cara de pocos amigos le gustaban las cosas cutes así le hacía dejar de lado la idea que la edad era un factor importante a tener en cuenta. Y se dejo llevar por el impulso y lo agarró, tomando también de al lado del pilón una de las cintas que colgaban de una de las maderas que sostenían el cartel del expositor, y venían de regalo con la compra. Al ir a pagarlo junto a la caja habían varios canastos con chucherías, esas que uno siempre mira mientras espera que le cobren a los demás y a uno le toque el turno. Le faltaba un segundo regalo aun, así que tomo una de las tantas cosas de ahí y la agrego a su compra.

* * *

_14 de Marzo 06:30hs_

_Lugar: habitación personal del Maou._

Era una mañana linda, aunque corría un viento frio los pajaritos cantaban. Yuuri abrió los ojos lentamente como cada día, volteó a un lado y casi se le para el corazón del susto saltando a un lado al encontrarse con la cara del rubio a escasos centímetros. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar con el demonio que compartía su cama pegado a él, muy cerca, hasta algunas veces encima de él, literalmente. Pero hoy era diferente.

Wolfram lo estaba observando con los ojos clavados en él, serio y expectante apoyado con los codos sobre la cama. Esos ojos esmeralda tan bonitos pero a la vez inquisidores. — Dámelo. — fue lo único que dijo con voz seria. Wolfram estaba despierto, bien despierto. No como todos los días que lo encontraba o inconsciente de sueño o como un zombi adormilado.

"_¿Hace cuanto que está despierto esperando?"_ Si el horario que Yuuri acostumbraba despertar era ya lo suficientemente temprano. Lo que no necesitaba preguntarse el moreno era el porqué, eso quedo claro desde antes que el rubio abriera la boca.

—Dámelo. — repitió una vez más acercando su rostro. Ciertamente era algo atemorizante ser presionado e esa manera, por un momento imagino lo que sería estar en una sala de interrogatorio con el detective Bielefeld intentando obtener información de su boca.

Yuuri sabía que quería, volteo en la cama dándole la espalda y se acurruco ignorándole. Desde el fondo de su alma se arrepentía de lo que compro, observo el armario de reojo. Ahí en el ultimo cajón de abajo a la derecha al fondo y tapado con algunas cosas debía estar la bolsa de papel brillante decorada con un moño. Pero siendo sincero, no se imaginaba dándole a Wolfram el osito blanco con alas, ni menos que menos explicándole para que sirviera la cinta y toda la historia de ponerle un nombre [2]. Por más lindo que fuese el oso, y por más romántica la idea de ese pequeño intercambio…..solo de imaginar la escena entre dos chicos haciendo eso su hombría se caía por el piso.

"_Definitivamente no puedo darle ese osos a Wolf" _pensó totalmente decidido. _"Pero la otra opción…."_ Sí, porque Wolfram le había dado otra opción y el recordaba bien las palabras del rubio. Aunque su idea era lejana a un chocolate blanco, lo cual era lo esperado como mínimo por parte del rubio. Él seguía pensando que su prometido quería…un beso.

Ignoro completamente cual el cuerpo del rubio le cayó encima y se dejo estrujar. —Vamos Yuuri dámelo. — escucho vagamente repetir el pobre chico sin importancia. Estaba más ocupado pensando que hacer ahora como para preocuparse por esa cercanía a la cual ya se había acostumbrado después de tantas noches en esa cama de dos plazas. Demasiadas noches de invierno muy frías habían hecho encontrar reconfortantes los abrazos. Es más, estiro su mano y acaricio la cabeza del rubio que ahora se encontraba escondida tras su hombro observándole de reojo, en un intento de calmarlo.

Wolfram solo hizo un puchero y aprovechando que hoy el moreno estaba permisivo se abrazo y acobijo en su espalda. Estaba calentito y podría aprovechar, ya habría tiempo de reclamar su regalo de nuevo en algunos minutos.

Mientras tanto Yuuri fantaseaba, aunque esta vez sí se incomodo un poco al sentir la mano de Wolf sosteniéndolo por el pecho. _"¿Tan difícil seria besarlo?"_ Difícil como concepto de dificultad no lo era, acercas la cara y chochas tus labios con los de la otra persona, eso era besar. Labios contra labios, porque la idea de un beso en la frente o en el cachete murió a los pocos segundos, eso no conformaría al rubio._"Es el beso o el oso…." _Pocas opciones y su vergüenza le supero con ese osito, además de su testarudez. Cuando algo no le gustaba, no le gustaba.

"Solo tendría que tomarlo por los hombros, mirarlo fijamente, acercarme y besarlo" su imaginación voló pensando en esa escena. Wolfram era muy apuesto, tenía una cara con lindas facciones y su piel se veía increíble de lejos. Pero podría imaginar que de más cerca seguramente seguiría siendo igual de perfecta y bonita. Entonces mientras observaría eso de cerca lo tomaría de los hombros, seguro sería algo raro ya que su espalda es tan grande como la de él, o bueno, un poco más grande que la de él tenía que admitir. Pero igual lo haría delicadamente, porque cuando uno va a besar a alguien tiene que ser amable, aunque ahora dudaba.

"_Debería ser delicado….¿o más rudo? No es una chica….y tampoco es que se vaya a romper, podría tomarlo a mal y…Bueno, no importa"_ el puno era que luego de eso miraría a sus ojos, y seguramente estarían cerrados ya esperando lo que sigue, así podría ver de cerca sus pestañas. _"Como cuando Wolf se queda dormido con los libros en las manos y tengo que apagar la luz de la lámpara yo mismo. Recuerdo que son bastante largas y arqueadas…Pero eso tampoco es lo importante, estoy perdiendo el punto de todo esto otra vez"._

Y podría mirar una vez más bien de cerca sus labios, cerrar sus ojos y…..El sonido de un ronquido junto a su oreja le cortó la magia del momento. —Wolfram…estas interrumpiendo mis fantasías. — se quejo totalmente indignado mientras le golpeo la cabeza al chico en un acto reflejo.

— ¿He? ¿Q-que?... ¿Qué hora es…?— pregunto desconcertado el demonio de fuego en el séptimo sueño. —Madre…quiero pastel para desayunar…Dile, dile a Doria…que quiero pastel…con crema y una frutilla…dos frutillas…tres frutillas…mmmh…Yuuri. — y nunca sabremos que soñaba.

"_¿Fantasía? ¡¿Dije fantasía? No, no, no. Mi conciencia me traiciona. Dale el oso Yuuri, dale el estúpido oso". _

* * *

— ¡Yuuurii! ¡Enclenque no huyas! ¡Vuelve aquí y dámelo!—se escuchaban los gritos retumbando en el pasillo. Algunos guardias miraron, otros se encargaron de sacarles la curiosidad a estos contándoles lo que ya había circulado como rumor sobre las tradiciones de la tierra entre sirvientas. Obviamente rumores altamente distorsionados y arreglados para la plena satisfacción de las chicas.

Yuuri ya había desaparecido al otro lado de los corredores a toda velocidad. Necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse, durante el desayuno Wolfram le había susurrado más de una vez y lanzado miradas expectantes, lo cual ignoro como el mejor. Pero la imagen de el chocando sus labios contra los del rubio que no había podido finalizar en la mañana ahora le perseguía constantemente, cada vez que oía la voz de Wolfram. El despacho sería una buena opción, si durante el desayuno el rubio mantuvo silencio debía ser porque respetaba a Gwendal y por lo tanto no quiso armar escándalo delante de él. Había pocas personas merecedoras del respeto del príncipe, y tenía que aprovechar.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba, ya sentado firmado papeles la puerta se abrió lentamente. Gwendal levanto la mirada un momento y vio a su hermano menor entrar lentamente a la sala, de una manera que él conocía bien. Tímidamente Wolfram se paro dentro, espero un momento mirando hacia cualquier lado y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Unos momentos después estaba parado en otro lado de la sala aleatorio haciendo nada o mirando los libros de la biblioteca, y un ratito después en otro lado aun haciéndose el indiferente, pero ciertamente cada vez más cerca del escritorio del Maou y dedicándole miraditas al chico que firmaba papeles sin dar importancia a su presencia. Gwendal suspiro en silencio y bajo la mirada, hacia mucho que no veía a su hermanito merodear así, le recordaba a sus días de adolescente cuando Wolfram solía hacerle eso a él cada vez que quería permiso para algo.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, pero Yuuri le ignoraba y firmaba papeles y más papeles. Ya parado a escasos metros del escritorio el moreno seguía sin levantar su vista, eso ya le enojaba. En un arranque de indignación golpeo la gran mesa con la palma de sus manos. — No me ignores. Y vamos ¡dámelo! Estuve esperando todo el mes y sabes que vengo esperando todo el día, no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que me lo merezc…

—Wolfram. — fue lo único que dijo la voz ronca de Gwendal. Para el rey fue como la campana que le salvaría la vida en el ring.

El rubio se paro recto con calma y aclaro su garganta llevando el puño a su rostro. —Lo siento hermano. — dijo calmadamente y de la manera más correcta posible, hizo un pequeño ademan como disculpa hacia el mayor y se fue.

El Maou lo observo aun intimidado, una vez se fue se alivio, pero al mirar hacia su lado a lo lejos Gwendal le estaba dedicando una de esas miradas que él no podía comprender del todo. No sabía si estaba disgustado o no, nunca sabia, ya que el mayor tenía cara de pocas pulgas la mayoría del tiempo. Pero sabía que el que si estaba enojado era su prometido, y eso haría las cosas más difíciles aun.

La imaginación voló y recordó las películas más celebres en su memoria. Ahí no habían besos con simples choques de labias, habían besos 'de verdad'. Con más énfasis, aunque no le gustaría algo tan exagerado. Imagino al demonio de espaldas en alguna habitación del castillo entrando él en esta pasando por desapercibido sin que él se diera la vuelta, caminar lentamente hasta ese lugar sin hacer sonido alguno. Voltearlo y plantarle un beso repentinamente mientras apretaba su cabeza contra la suya, y Wolfram lo abrazaba de la misma manera por la espalda.

De un momento a otro se encontró con que aun estaba en su despacho, sin Wolfram, pero si con Gwendal y sintiendo un calor enorme en las mejillas bajo la vista para posara de nuevo en el tratado que estaba leyendo antes, y del cual no se acordaba nada.

* * *

—Dámelo ahora. — le comento un muy sonriente y esperanzado Wolfram durante la merienda en el balcón del castillo. Sería un buen momento para recibir dulces, si es que Yuuri no había preparado nada más para darle, ya que con el té serian geniales.

—No…no, ahora no Wolf. — el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto mezclada con enojo y alguna otra cosa más que lo hizo ver bastante inocente y lindo. Negarle chocolates a esa criatura era horrible, pero el moreno no compartía ese pensamiento. Y andarse besuqueando con Wolfram en el balcón y frente a Greta, que justamente en esos momentos lo estaba mirando, no le pareció ni por casualidad adecuado. Ni tampoco entendió porque el rubio le pedía algo así en ese momento.

—Tsk, no me lo vas a dar. — murmuro enojado y chasqueo la lengua, para luego ponerse en plan 'ignoremos a Yuuri durante toda la merienda' ofendido.

Algo así sería más fácil en otro lado, esas cosas se hacen en privado. Y la palabra 'privado' le daba más que pensar, porque estando a solas las cosas se suelen salir de control. Ya le era más simple imaginarse aferrado al rubio besándolo con pasión, labios suaves y húmedos, las manos en el cabello ajeno y otras revolviendo el de él. Y porque no acorralarlo contra una pared y apretarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

—Papi…. ¿Papá, me estás escuchando?— pregunto algo enojada la chica, pero su padre aun seguía con la vista en la babia sin moverse pensando en valla a saber qué. —Creo que ya lo perdimos…Papá Wolf ¿me compras un poni?— cambio de sujeto su pregunta la niña mirando a su otro padre.

—No veo por qué no. — ella ya tenía la edad suficiente para eso, para ir a bailes con otros chicos no, pero un poni no era nada malo. El que no estaría feliz seria el moreno cuando ya se enterara al verla con el animalito, pero ya no se podría quejar.

* * *

Wolfram ya se estaba comenzando a estresar. ¿Por qué no podía darle su regalo? Si estaba esperando para crear expectación a él no le importaba, ya bastante espero un mes completo. Se giro en el agua y encaro al moreno una vez más en ese día con esperanzas renovadas, pero algo hastiado. — ¿Me lo vas a dar?

Yuuri trago duro, hasta hace cinco segundos venia pensando acerca de Baseball y disfrutaba del relax del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo en el piletón del baño. Ciertamente era un lugar privado esta vez para hacerle ese pedido _"Pero….pero….estamos desnudos"._ Lo miro de soslayo y presto atención al cuello desnudo del rubio que sobresalía del agua enmarcado por los risos dorados empapados.

Que fácil era ahora imaginarse un beso el cual su boca devorara la del rubio hasta cansarse, besar con lengua en sueños era hasta natural. Y podría pasar de la boca al cuello fácilmente, para desparramar besos por ahí también. El jamás de los jamases se le ocurrió tocar al rubio de manera intencional con esas intenciones, pero hubo roces en la cama y sabía que era suave y cálido. De esa manera era más fácil imaginar el contacto de su cuerpo contra el otro. _"Estamos desnudos…"_ le recordó su lado aun consciente del cerebro, eso ya era difícil de imaginar, él tenía limites.

—Lo quiero.

Pero su cerebro también podía relacionar cosas incoherentes a veces, por más inocente que fuera el comentario del rubio y su tono de voz desinteresado en sentidos sexuales. En ese momento el solo podía pensar en cosas subidas de tono, aunque su mente tenía una brecha corta y su lado consciente se negaba a pasarla. El solo hecho de imaginar tocar algo mas debajo de la zona del cinturón a otro hombre se volvía complicado para alguien nacido bajo las normas impuestas por una sociedad 'conservadora', aunque Japón es el país más bizarro en ese sentido. Por un lado de venden la moral correcta, y por detrás toneladas de ropa interior usada por colegialas.

Volviendo al punto, su fantasía murió en el momento en que el contacto físico tenía que pasar la terrible brecha de la cintura. Pero había llegado a fantasear con algunos pares de manos traviesas acariciando suavemente ambos cuerpos a torso desnudo en ese beso apasionado.

El punto principal de todo esto era que ahora Yuuri había concebido un giro de 180º en cuanto al concepto que tenia de lo que el rubio podía querer de regalo. Pensar en todos esos 'lo quiero' o 'dámelo' que había escuchado durante el día pasaron de sugerir sus labios a otra parte de su anatomía mucho más abajo. ¿Wolfram estaba sugiriendo eso? ¿Todo este tiempo se refería a…sexo?

Esa palabra le aterraba.

—Yuuri, dame…por favor. — el rubio decidió intentar ser amable. No era una táctica que amara, pero no podía negar que muchas veces en su vida había llegado a utilizar la táctica de dar lastima. Obviamente con Gwendal funcionaba siempre, pese a que él mayor intentaba ignorarle y ponerse duro siempre se doblegaba. Pero Wolfram tenía su orgullo personal y esto no era fácil para él, menos si Yuuri ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a tener efecto su mirada tierna de esta forma?

Ajeno a la hipnosis que intentaban con él al rey le golpearon duramente esas palabras como un eco interminable, enfatizando especialmente ese 'dame'. Y termino haciendo lo que cualquier otro hombre heterosexual orgulloso de su hombría podría hacer.

Entrar en pánico y salir corriendo.

El príncipe estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la vista que le proporciono Yuuri de su trasero al dejar olvidada la toalla en el agua fue grata de admirar en silencio.

* * *

La cena transcurría en silencio. El ambiente era pesado y al principio la mayoría intento ignorar eso aunque al poco tiempo las conversaciones improvisadas que intentaban salvar la situación murieron. El demonio de fuego tenía tanta mala leche que seguro la sentirían hasta en el reino vecino. Y el querido dirigente de este reino estaba callado como una tumba intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas ese hecho, pese a la extrema tensión de su cuerpo y su mueca extraña en el rostro.

Los habitantes del castillo que compartían un puesto en esa mesa privilegiada a la hora de la cena estaban bien enterados de la disputa que llevaba todo el día entre ambos. Y hasta los sirvientes que rodeaban la sala tenían en su mente distintas versiones que se habían formado del hecho como si fuera un teléfono descompuesto al pasar de boca en boca el rumor. Pero en realidad todos tenían una versión bastante distorsionada del asunto, lo único en lo que coincidían es que el rey debería darle su regalo a su prometido, él cual obviamente evadía el tema alevosamente valla a saber por qué.

Yuuri sudo frio al ver el reloj en la pared a lo lejos, solo había levantado la vista para curiosear algo más que su plato el cual llevaba mirando toda la cena. Era tarde, tenia al menos dos horas un poquito más antes de que llegaran las doce y se acabara el día. _"El oso…o…" _¿o qué? Esa era la gran incógnita, quería volver a pensar en un beso aunque le costaba.

Y Conrart no aguanto más, tenía que meter la cuchara, no podía resistirlo. Era su deber y su afición aconsejar a su sobrino por más que le odiara momentáneamente por sacar este tema en la mesa con todos presentes. —Majestad…

La expectación por parte de todos se hizo presente, había un valiente que rompía el silencio. Encima era Conrart, y ya con ese tono de voz todos se lo veían venir. Wolfram tenso los hombros y con mucha cautela observo de soslayo a su prometido, no quería perderse la expresión cuando su hermano tirara la bomba.

—No conozco sus razones, pero creo que todos aquí presentes sabemos que se ha esforzado mucho y hoy es ese día tan especial ¿Por qué no se lo da de una vez? Creo que Wolfram estaría más que feliz.

Al ver que tenia la atención de su hermano le dedico una miradita amable y este sonrió levemente. Ante esta muestra de aprobación todos los demás presentes decidieron hablar al mismo tiempo. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con lo que dijo su padrino y él tomo de manera muy mal pensada.

— ¡Déselo Majestad!

—Sí, ya va siendo hora.

—Vamos anímese, déselo por favor.

—No hay porque ser tímido…aunque eso es tan lindo en usted~

Se escucharon varias voces que le taladraron el cerebro, se habían emocionado pensando que el supuesto regalo era la cosa que cada uno había recomendado el día que Yuuri les consultó. Por más que intentaba….¡Todo eso sonaba tan mal! ¿Cómo es posible que todos lo alentaran de esa forma tan alegre…..a hacer eso? Siendo encima que en la mesa había más de un familiar presente del rubio, o amigo, o persona cercana.

—Ya déjenlo…no le va a dar. — corto la jerga la voz ronca del General. Gwendal ya estaba bastante cansado del tema y todo parecía ir a ningún lado.

"_¡¿Hasta su propio hermano mayor quiere que me lo tire?" _pensó horrorizado. De Conrart…bueno no sabía ya que esperar, a veces hacia algunos chistes que…mejor no comentar de sus chistes. Ya antes lo había sorprendido con comentarios subidos de tono o extraños acerca de su relación con Wolf, estaba bastante curado de espanto. ¡¿Pero de Gwendal?

—Papi, por favor. Si le das a papá Wolfram dejara de estar tan ansioso y estresado. Vamos, dale de una buena vez…

Volteo a su lado para encontrarse con las orbes color miel de su hija, su princesa dulce y tierna. La nena de papá y la cosa más tierna que era dueña de un pedazo de su corazón….Pero él no podía soportar haber escuchado eso de ella, el mundo se le cayó en pedazos.

Nuevamente hizo lo que todo hombre debe hacer ante algo así, salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en un ataque de melodrama jamás visto ni en la novela del mediodía.

* * *

Corrió, corrió lejos hacia ningún lugar en la oscuridad con el viento pegándole con fuerza en la cara a toda velocidad. Hasta que ya no había nada a su alrededor y lo único que le acompañara era la soledad del pequeño bosque tras el castillo, aun dentro de las fronteras seguras de este por supuesto, más allá de los jardines.

Todo era negro a su alrededor y solo a lo lejos veía la gran estructura que era su hogar, pero ahora necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Por qué todos estaban en su contra? ¿Por qué todo termino como una mala remake del final de Evangelion?, el cual vio varias veces pero nunca entendió del todo (porque no había nada que entender en realidad), donde todos le gritaban en la cara lo que tenía que hacer con el sentido de su vida.

¿Tenía que tirarse a Wolfram? ¿Realmente? ¿Realmente real? Porque bueno, el podía imaginar alguna que otra cosita, pero de ahí a la realidad. Si, lo admitía, había imaginado algo mas debajo de la cintura de su mejor amigo, había espiado al otro chico con curiosidad y cautela en el baño más de una vez. Espiado 'esa' zona de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? En este momento hasta dudaba si realmente quería comparar su propia anatomía, o eso tenía que ver con alguna tendencia no asumida y negada en el fondo de su ser.

Sus fantasías habían llegado lejos, conscientes. Soñar despierto con el que pasaría si aceptara los sentimientos de su amigo y prometido en un sentido más que sentimental. Es decir el plano que más aterra de una relación con otro hombre a todo heterosexual, el físico. Hablando en serio ¿Se podía tener sexo con otro hombre? ¿De verdad? Ya había escuchado mil y un chistes en los baños entre los otros chicos del instituto, en la tele, en las películas, acerca del yaoi, etc, etc. Pero hasta que uno piensa verdaderamente enserio sobre el tema o ve una imagen demasiado ilustrativa los conceptos siguen siendo lejanos.

Él sabía donde se supone que hay que meterlo, es el principal tema de todos los chistes, especialmente duros y vulgares entre sus compañeros de Baseball durante las duchas conjuntas. El eterno chiste de 'Se me cayó el jabón', por citar el mas celebre, lo daba a entender todo y hasta suponía una posición adecuada. Solo de pensar eso los ojos de Yuuri daban vueltas, se sentía avergonzado de la existencia misma. Lo admitía, era un idiota pudoroso que al segundo de imaginar a Wolfram con él en una situación similar en el baño se le subían los colores.

¿Y Wolfram QUERÍA eso?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Todo era tan difícil y tan fácil a la vez. Sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en un árbol se relajo completamente. Hacia unos segundos tenia mil y un pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y ahora nada, todo en blanco y en calma. Hasta que en ese momento de paz mental se hizo presente la figura del rubio, su sonrisa. ¿Cuántas de esas le había dedicado? Ya había visto todo tipo de sonrisas de él, algunas fueron de las más dulces y de las que sabes que son solo para esa persona más especial que hay en tu vida. Y aunque le avergonzara sabia que ese para Wolf era él. Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta, lo había aceptado en silencio con tal de no tener que dar una respuesta.

Y no solo los momentos felices eran lo que habían compartido. Sino enojos, de las tantas veces que le había gritado, algunas más serias que otras. U otras tantas veces que había gritado a otros por defenderlo, ya sea su honor o hasta su vida. Los momentos en los que lo veía melancólico o triste, otras veces preocupado, y otras avergonzado. De esas últimas tenía que aceptar que a veces era divertido, al príncipe se le sonrojaban las orejas y eso era gracioso. Y otras tantas miles de facetas de ese chico que vio por compartir tantos momentos junto a él.

Amaba a Wolfram…Bueno, tal vez debería decir a medias. En cierta forma lo amaba, era parte importante en su vida como pocos, su pilar en más de una ocasión, una persona inigualablemente importante. Tenían una relación estable y segura, donde Wolfram lo amaba y el a su modo también. Pero el tipo de amor que requería para poder tener sexo era diferente, porque Yuuri era 'anticuado' y sexo sin amor para él no servía. Resumiendo en palabras simples, esto era una atentado homicida directo a la estabilidad en su vida. Y le daba miedo.

Pero muchas cosas le daban miedo, como hablar en público. Aunque lo supero bastante bien tras ser una obligación como rey, tuvo que enfrentar su miedo y superarlo. Y este mundo lo puso mil y una situaciones parecidas que para cualquier persona venida de la Tierra serian de terror, pero las supero todas. Hasta vio la muerte cara a cara más de una vez y lo supero.

¿Por qué no podría con esto también?

El podía, si se esforzaba podía. No hay nada que con determinación no se pueda lograr. _"Por supuesto que puedo hacer esto. Si, si, puedo"_ pensó sintiéndose renovado y lleno de confianza _"Muchos hombre lo hacen aquí o en la tierra, porque les gusta o por curiosidad…aunque después no les guste y… ¡No, Yuuri no pienses así! Es Wolfram, es Wolf, necesito enfocarme". N_o basto ni un intento de imaginarse una situación XXX con el rubio para que otra vez le dieran vuelta los ojos y le saliera el humo de la cabeza de tan ruborizado que estaba. Que el rubio fuera tan angelicalmente apuesto, tanto que aprecia que brillaba, no ayudaba a que no desfallezca.

Él ni siquiera había besado a nadie jamás, eso solo lo hacía más difícil. Además estaba el hecho de que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo tenía presente. Pensaba que tal vez podría ir realmente decidido y luego arrepentirse apenas intentaba, o a mitad de camino, o en el momento más importante…Eso sería horrible, tanto para él como para el demonio.

"_Si empiezo esto es hasta el final. Voy a ir y voy a besarlo. Ir y besarlo, si. Y apenas lo haga no hay vuelta atrás hasta el final, si lo beso no puedo parar hasta el final pase lo que pase. Y tengo que estar decidido, sin vacilar. No más de ser un cobarde, tengo que ser serio y confiado, sino hasta puedo imaginar lo incomodo que seria. Por eso tengo que actuar, varonil, fuerte, decidido, como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo sin dudas. ¡Como un hombre de verdad!". _

Como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Claro, cuando no sabía ni lo que era dar un beso francés.

* * *

Wolfram seguía preocupado en la oscuridad de la habitación ya dentro de la cama acomodado y tapado. Conrart le había dicho que Yuuri no sería tan imprudente de ir muy lejos, seguro se refugiaría en algún lugar hasta que se animara a salir de nuevo. Y hasta su hermano mayor le dijo que no se preocupara, pero le era inevitable. Aunque seguramente todos tenían razón, Yuuri debería andar por ahí en alguna habitación solo dando vueltas en círculos haciendo melodrama.

¿Qué otra conclusión podía haber que no sea que Yuuri no hubiera comprado ningún regalo para él? Seguramente por eso lo había evadido constantemente sin saber cómo decírselo, siempre era así de enclenque. Tampoco se lo iba a comer vivo, aunque ganas de gritarle no le faltaban. Y justamente todo esto debía ser su culpa, Conrart tenía razón, a veces no se comportaba debidamente como un adulto con su prometido. Seguramente Yuuri estaba asustado de que le gritase y le tenía miedo.

Se sentía enojado con él, después de todo lo que hizo el mes pasado para conseguirle un regalo y ahora el idiota no tenía nada para él. Podría haber comprado cualquier cosa, alguna baratija, lo que sea. Aunque sabía que no se había olvidado de la fecha o algo por el estilo, el moreno se había preocupado por su regalo de verdad y eso lo apreciaba mucho, pero no tenia porque hacerse tanto drama hasta el punto de terminar por no comprar nada. Que se hubiese escapado durante la cena le había dado tiempo a pensar en todo esto y calmar su ira asesina, a veces era demasiado sentimental y se dejaba llevar explotando en el momento. Pero con un poco de tiempo para recapacitar él podía ser más maduro.

Lo había pensado mucho, tenía que ser bueno y perdonar a Yuuri esta vez. Sin gritos, ni amenazas, pacíficamente. Si de alguien aprendió a ser bondadoso era justamente del joven rey, era hora de mostrarse más maduro y poner ciertas cosas en práctica. Aunque estaba un poquito triste y decepcionado en el fondo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron con el ¡BAMH! del portazo y el sobresalto que se llevo, la puerta de la habitación reboto contra la pared con fuerza. — ¿Yuuri? — pregunto asustado.

Enseguida vio la silueta del rey en la entrada que comenzó a distinguir con más detalle cuando se acostumbro a la tenue luz del pasillo que lo iluminaba por detrás y lo había enceguecido. Brazos extendidos a ambos lados luego de dar el portazo y parado ocupando todo el espacio de la puerta. Su prometido se veía tan….diferente. Desde la manera de pararse, el silencio sin palabras ni movimientos, y hasta la expresión dura y decidida en su rostro. No era como sus ojos cuando entraba en modo Maou que se rasgaban y endurecían, o sus pupilas se volvían mas felinas que de costumbre. Pero estaba diferente.

Los movimientos con los cuales camino hasta cerrar la puerta y colocarle el pasador también fueron fuera de lo normales, parecía hasta enojado. ¿Pero por qué? —Yuuri… ¿Estás bien? — Más pasos decididos retumbaron y enseguida lo tenía al borde de la cama, aun con ese rostro de ceño fruncido y los labios mudos.

—N-no…no necesitas ponerte así. — cuestiono con algo de duda, parecía enojado….pero con él. ¿Pero que había hecho para que el moreno se pusiera en este estado? —Si es por el regalo no importa, enserio…No es tan importante si no pudiste conseguir nada…— unos rápidos movimientos de gateo sobre la cama y ya lo tenía encima de él sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza a la altura de sus hombros.

Ahora si estaba más asustado, o preocupado, o nervioso, no podía elegir con cual quedarse de todas las sensaciones que le recorrían.

— ¿Estas enojado conmigo?... ¡No entiendo porque! Yo no hice nada, no tienes porque poner…te…así... — apenas pudo terminar suavemente sus palabras entre los labios de Yuuri.

¿Los labios de Yuuri?

Lo estaban besando. Yuuri lo estaba besando.

Y ahora si entendía menos que antes. Un lado de él exigía una explicación inmediata de porque esa actitud de mierda hacia él y hacerlo preocupar luego de escapar en la cena para encima volver y comportarse extraño asustándolo. Y la otra decía algo como _"idiota aun sigue besándote y llevas al menos un minuto sin moverte". _Prefería dejar las explicaciones para después, soltar sus muñecas y deslizar sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las del moreno aguantando parte de su peso ahora en ellas, y responder ese beso antes de que a Yuuri se le ocurriera separarse. Ya lo tenía agarrado, y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Esto le devolvió la seguridad al moreno que tan rápido se le había comenzado a escurrir entre los dedos. Aunque su interior y su exterior ahora se encontraban demostrando cuan bipolar podría llegar a ser, o tal vez una pequeña vena actoral oculta. No tenía idea de que hacía, pero había marcado el comienzo de algo que se prometió terminaría si o si. Lo mejor era no abrir los ojos por mas que le tentara, si de casualidad Wolfram también los abriera en ese momento seguro su máscara se iría al diablo en un segundo y demostraría lo inseguro que estaba. Porque los ojos son las ventanas al alma, y el tenia alma de enclenque.

"_Esto no esta tan mal" _pensó de manera estúpida mientras sentía los roces ahora húmedos de sus labios con los del rubio. Como lo esperaba, era suavecito y cálido. Cuando sus nervios se calmaron comenzó a desear disfrutar más cómodamente de esto, así que soltó una de sus manos y paso a apoyar el codo junto a la cabeza del chico en la cama, él aun estaba a gatas sobre el sin dejar que sus cuerpos entren en contacto. Enseguida la mano libre del rubio acaricio su nuca y dejo escapar su aliento sobre la boca ajena, nunca había reparado en que esa zona de su cuerpo le podría dar escalofríos si lo tocaran así.

Para ser su primer beso no estaba mal, hasta lo estaba disfrutando demasiado siendo que la situación en realidad era de lo más tierna. Especialmente por sus manos entrelazadas que se sostenían con fuerza, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en eso sino en sus bocas. El problema era que por más linda que fuera esa situación, lo bien que estaba con Wolfram en ese momento y como se había adaptado y aprendido a besarlo con un buen ritmo no era la hora para besos lentos y melosos. Así no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Si lo pensaba mucho no iba a poder, así que directamente le dio un lametón a la boca del rubio. Se dio cuenta de que lo había asustado cuando escucho la respiración del otro entrecortarse un momento, hubiera reído de esa reacción si no fuera que repitió la acción y esta vez el contacto fue directamente con la lengua del rubio. Extraño, nuevo, algo desagradable tal vez al no estar acostumbrado aun. Pero estaba seguro que todas esas sensaciones habrían sido las mismas con cualquiera, hasta con una chica.

Los primeros diez segundos fueron un rotundo fracaso, parecía no haber manera de que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo con que hacer o no hacer y todo se sentía muy tosco. Entre los dos no hacían uno solo.

Pero el tiempo y leves lapsos deteniéndose para acompasar el ritmo ayudaron. El plan de Yuuri funciono bien, pasaron de los mimos cariñosos a algo más acalorado. Wolfram por supuesto no se negaba a nada de lo que él hacía y le seguía el ritmo, pero cuando empezó a tomar más protagonismo en la situación al moreno no le gusto nada.

¿Quién no se emocionaría si la persona que le gusta y jamás demostró interés en uno lo besa con tantas ganas? Por supuesto que el príncipe cada vez tomo más confianza y su personalidad avasalladora se empezó a ver mejor. Ambas manos sosteniendo la cabeza del moreno y acariciándola torpemente mientras lo besaba como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida. Claro que era exagerado, pero no era de esperar menos del demonio de fuego apasionado y temperamental. Para él era extasiante sentir que Yuuri le correspondía de la misma manera, sin comprender que en realidad el moreno ya estaba algo enojado y compitiendo con el por el control.

Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al rubio, pese a que él también era sumamente competitivo, en este momento lo único que tenía en mente era disfrutar de ese momento. Lamer y besar todo lo que pudiera los labios del chico de cabellos negros y sumergirse en otra batalla más de sus lenguas casi devorándoselo por completo. Y cada vez empujaba más hacia arriba para apretarse más contra el ayudándose con sus manos.

Pero eso lo único que causo es que al rey le latiera la vena de su frente, se suponía que ahí el que mandaba era él. Solo había que mirar las posiciones, el estaba arriba, Wolfram contra la cama, él quería tener el control…lo merecía. Había un pequeño detalle de por medio donde contaban mucho los complejos del chico, el rubio siempre era mejor en todo que él con diferencias abismales. Siempre fuerte, valiente, decidido, tenía todas las características perfectas para someterlo si quería. Pero no se iba a dejar ganar.

Lo tomo de las muñecas como antes pero esta vez con más fuerza y lo empujo sobre las sabanas haciéndolo rebotar con algo de violencia. Pero la fuerza bien calculada para no hacerle daño real, aunque tal vez se paso un poco dejando ver su enojo. Se abalanzó sobre la boca del rubio y ya con mas practica y sabiendo que hacia comenzó un nuevo beso, siendo él quien lamiera todo a su antojo efusivamente. El nuevo ritmo era desesperado y había logrado avasallar al rubio cosa que le hizo sonreír interiormente.

Yuuri lo había empujado violentamente y besado como jamás hubiera imaginado. Si no estuviera tan ocupado disfrutando de ese momento seguramente estaría sonriendo y con sus ojos brillando de emoción por lograr desatar algo así en su prometido. Ahora si su temperatura corporal se había ido a las nubes, y su respiración era agitada a tanta falta de aire. Pero a cada vez que intentaba tomar un respiro se encontraba atrapado nuevamente por la boca del moreno que empujaba con fuerza contra la suya. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y a cada lametón profundo se sentía temblar ligeramente de excitación.

El arrebato de pasión, que comenzó solo por un estúpido enojo y su manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas, le hizo olvidar todo. El beso anterior lo había hecho aumentar algunos grados de temperatura, pero este le hacía erizar hasta el último de los cabellos del cuerpo. Si esto se suponía que se sentía así ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Se llevo un sobresalto cuando los dedos del rubio rozaron su cintura desnuda por debajo de la camisa, que en algún momento le había sacado de dentro de los pantalones en algún tirón. Se estaba por quejar de que esto iba demasiado rápido cuando recordó que eso se suponía que tenía que ser así, sino se dejaba tocar como podría llegar hasta el final. Así que Wolfram estaba de suerte, podría tocar todo lo que quisiera. No paso mucho tiempo para que el rubio viera que tenía vía libre, y con más firmeza poso la mano completa sobre el cuerpo caliente apretando un poco el abrazo.

Por fin Yuuri se dejo caer sobre la cama, y lo primero que hizo fue sentirse avergonzado de estar duro y que seguramente eso se iba a sentir en el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Las sabanas aun estaban de por medio, cuando él se abalanzó sobre el otro chico este ya estaba tapado como para dormir. Pero el contacto era justo lo que Wolfram quería, necesitaba sacar las sabanas pero no tenía ganas de dejar ir al moreno. Así que forcejeando no supo cómo pero logro destaparse en cuestión de segundos pateándolas lejos. El ajetreo mientras se retorcía hizo que su cuerpo se frotara contra el otro de manera placentera.

Estaba comenzando realmente a hacer más calor ahí, para él era peor al estar debajo de ese otro cuerpo, pero al menos llevaba ropa holgada. Hace tiempo que no dormía con su camisón, sino que los había reemplazado por sus viejas ropas de dormir a pedido de Yuuri, el cual insistió que prefería que llevara puestos un par de pantalones. Así que eso tenía, unos cortos y cómodos pantalones para dormir con una camisola holgada que se ataba a un lado y terminaba en Voilé tanto en las mangas como el cuello, dejando expuesto parte de su pecho.

Pero Yuuri estaba completamente vestido aun, con su típico traje de Maou. Ese traje le gustaba, el negro le sentaba bien y le hacía ver bastante atractivo, y además él tenía cierto fetiche con esas ropas que usaba el moreno desde el primer día que llego. Aunque siempre se quejo que no tenían los suficientes adornos como un rey se merecía. Pero Yuuri debía tener calor, podía sentir el cuerpo del otro arder. Y porque mentir, era una excelente excusa para intentar sacarle la ropa el mismo aprovechando el momento. Llevo sus dedos al cuello y desabrocho el primer botón, no hubo resistencia alguna, dejo escapar una sonrisa leve y de un tirón desabrocho los dos del medio para luego encargarse del cuarto y último. Yuuri no pedía tiempo, en cuestión de unos momentos la camisa se encontraba tirada a un lado.

No lo había tenido en cuenta, pero era agradable quitarse una prenda más de encima ya que el ambiente se sentía más liviano ahora. Un beso más o un beso menos y su camisa ya estaba completamente desabotonada y colgando de sus brazos dejando sus hombros expuestos que el rubio no tardo en aprovechar y acariciar con parte de la espalda. Y a su vez el se había encargado de tirar del cordón para desabrochar esa ostentosa bata extraña que a Wolfram le gustaba usar, teniendo ahora plena vista de su torso desnudo aunque no hubiera retirado la prenda por completo. Era tentador. ¿Por qué negar que esto o estaba excitando y mucho? Y Wolfram no aprecia quejarse de nada de lo que hacía, así que asumió que venía bastante bien para ser inexperto.

Por primera vez poso sus labios en la piel del rubio, un lugar nuevo que no eran sus labios o su boca. Con besar no bastaba su curiosidad así que decidió probar lamiendo suavemente la base del níveo cuello, logrando que la respiración del rubio se entrecortara. Con esta acción Wolfram dio por entendido que esto pasaría a mayores e iba enserio, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso e intento sacar al moreno de ese lugar. Pero solo incito mas a Yuuri a que se quedara prendado de el lamiendo con más fuerza y le diera un mordiscón 'amistoso' bastante grande sobre uno de sus tendones.

El primero de muchos más por varios lugares de su cuello y hasta la nuca, quitándole lo que le quedaba del aire y haciéndolo retorcer por las sensaciones de electricidad que le recorrían. Tiro de la camisa terminando de deshacerse de ella y poder tener acceso a cualquier parte de la piel del moreno que quisiera. Por primera vez se le permitía tocar de esta manera, recorrió los músculos y cada recoveco de su espalda. Ya no sabía que hacía, entre los mordiscos en el cuello que lo volvían loco y lo mucho que le excitaba poder tocar el cuerpo del que siempre llamaba enclenque, pero tanto no lo era ahora que reconoció cada forma de cuerpo del deportista. En un impulso se agarro del pantalón y tiro de él como si pudiera sacárselo pero era poco probable ya que el cinturón no se lo permitía.

Yuuri sentía cada musculo bajo de el tensarse bajo él y le gustaba, desatar esas reacciones en el rubio lo incitaban a hacer mas y mas cosas para ver como reaccionaria. Se deslizo besando y lamiendo desde el cuello hasta el pecho y sin mucho pudor le dio un lametón a uno de los pezones, la respuesta de su cuerpo era mejor de lo que esperaba. Wolfram se arqueo levemente y jadeo tensando todos los músculos, rozando su estomago desnudo contra el de él. Todo se había salido de control, tal vez hace rato, pero ahora aun mas.

¿Cómo parar? ¿Y para que preocuparse? Si eso era justamente lo que vino a hacer desde que entro en la habitación.

Lamio, beso hasta que el rubio se acostumbro a sus caricias guardando lo mejor para el final. Además de vez en cuando dejaba que su estomago rozara con el del rubio tentadoramente, solo apenas como para sentir unas ligeras cosquillas ante los toquecitos y desear mas. A él también le gustaba ese juego de hacerse desear el contacto. Suavemente succiono un poco y le dio un mordisquito sobre el ahora erecto botoncito. — ¡Ah…dios!...Basta, solo…. ¡solo tócame ya!— ordeno entrecortadamente el príncipe obviando que el moreno había presionado sus caderas contra la suya hacia unos momentos, eso ya no era suficiente.

Tomo su mano y simplemente la poso sobre su dura entrepierna sin pudor y con ansias de recibir caricias al instante. Esa reacción fue demasiado…..'Wolfram' para el moreno, no sabía si reír o sentirse nervioso de que en la cama fuera igual que mandón que en la vida diaria. Fue raro sentir la dureza del otro en su mano, presiono con su palma y la dejo correr entre sus dedos acariciando con fuerza sobre los pantalones. La tela era holgada pese a que se veían algo ajustados, pero podría compararse la suavidad a unos jerseys comunes como los que usaba a veces en la tierra para dormir. Es decir que esos pantalones no escondían nada de nada. _"¿Qué ropa interior tendrá debajo?" _seguramente la misma que él, y debía estar incomodo con semejante erección en una pequeña cosa de seda que se ataba a los lados.

La mano del demonio lo sorprendió cuando realizo las mismas acciones que el sobre su cuerpo, sin pudor acariciando sobre sus pantalones. Y ambos se dieron el gusto de tocarse frenéticamente un largo rato hasta saciarse entre jadeos y algunos besos más. Todo eso era demasiado, la excitación los superaba en sus cuerpos y lo único que podían pensar era que querían mas.

Todo el mundo tenía razón, _debería_ tirarse a Wolfram. ¡_Quería_ tirarse a Wolfram, con desesperación, y ya!

En cuestión de segundos se levanto y tiro de los pantalones del rubio muy torpemente y sin cuidado intentando sacárselos, ni reparó en abrir los botones o no, solo tiro y gracias a dios lo logro aunque hubo resistencia, sino la desesperación lo hubiera matado. Mientras tanto el rubio no se quedo atrás y mientras se dedicaban una profunda mirada llena de complicidad, aun seguían serios, le desabrocho de la misma manera el cinturón y le bajo los pantalones. Eso lo hizo enredarse y caer. Pero en vez de levantarse y sacarse la ropa como una persona normal sucumbió a la sed de volver a besar al rubio mientras se retorció como pudo hasta despojarse de la prenda.

Ambos tenían la necesidad de hacer todo al mismo tiempo, estaban desesperados, ahora lo que mandaban eran las hormonas, bastante revolucionadas, y nada más. Ya con Wolfram solo en ropa interior y el con los pantalones casi fuera del todo, aun tenía un pie enredado en ellos que no se molesto en desenganchar, retomaron las mismas caricias que antes con ansias mal contenidas.

Yuuri se inclino un poco hacia un lado y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras que una de sus manos lo sostenía en esa posición y la otra no tuvo pudor en acariciarle la entrepierna. La primera caricia fue para reconocer el terreno, la ropa interior no podía esconder mucho así que directamente estaba tocando parte del sexo desnudo del demonio que escapaba de ella. Tomo con fuerza la tanga negra y tiro hacia abajo liberándolo del todo, su idea era prácticamente arrancarle la ropa pero fallo, estaba atada mejor de lo que esperaba. Tanteo uno de los costados y comenzó a intentar deshacer el muy pequeño nudo desesperado por obtener resultados ya, y obviamente solo con una mano y los nervios no pudo. Además de que esa mano que sostenía su nuca acariciándolo y la otra que amenazaba meterse dentro de su propia ropa interior lo ponía peor.

—Quítate esta mierda ya. — susurro enojado cuando se levanto dejando todo para tirar y sacársela tirándola lejos. Wolfram se enojo cuando se alejo de él, pero apenas escucharlo no pudo contenerse de reír. Apenas el moreno atino a inclinarse sobre él lo paro con un pie en su cadera que deslizo y con los dedos engancho la tanga jalando un poco hacia abajo. Yuuri entendió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de ella, de paso también de los pantalones enganchados en su pie.

No había más ropa, solo la que quedo regada alrededor de ellos en la cama. Ese fue el momento en que la realidad le golpeo por un segundo al rey y se encontró desnudo por completo, erecto y arrodillado frente a Wolfram dándole un completo panorama de vulnerabilidad. Se avergonzó, pero intento ignorarlo, además el rubio se encontraba igual de desnudo que él y tirado en la cama ofreciendo un panorama parecido a su espectador. Ese fue el momento en el que reparo que tal vez no solo tenía ganas de concretar esto porque se había puesto caliente, sino porque Wolfram no le desagradaba para nada. Estaba lejos de ser como imagino ver al chico desnudo, lo deseaba.

Y haciéndole caso a sus zonas bajas y no su cerebro se abalanzó una vez más buscando sus labios con desesperación. El príncipe no se negó y le abrazo por los hombros con fuerza mientras abría la boca para recibir la húmeda lengua. Le gustaba como brillaban los ojos negros de Yuuri en ese momento, besándose sin restricciones mientras se observaban directamente, esa oscuridad no era la misma que la de todos los días. Había soñado ya mucho con el día en que pudiera ver esta facera del moreno, era mejor en vivo y en directo, hasta Yuuri era más lanzado que en cualquiera de sus sueños. ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado? Pero no necesitaba el libro que quejas.

Entreabrió levemente las piernas cuando sintió el vaivén de las caderas sobre él, el contacto se volvió más directo y ambos jadearon en la boca del otro. Ahora el vaivén era mutuo, constante y presionando fuertemente sus cuerpos. Hasta que solo eso no bastó, necesitaban más control ya que solo así las erecciones resbalaban hacia donde querían. El rubio fue el encargado de entrometer una mano y tomar ambas para acariciarlas juntas, uno de sus dedos resbalando entre ambas de vez en cuando. Pese a que el ritmo de sus respiraciones era demasiado pesado para estar besándose como lo hacían no se detuvieron, había una necesidad no implícita de continuar haciéndolo.

Se sentía bien, pero seguía siendo demasiado torpe así. Una de las manos del moreno siguió a la de Wolfram entrometiéndose para romper el contacto y tomar la erección del rubio y masturbar con fuerza, apenas comenzó sintió como era imitado y recibía la misma atención en su propio sexo. Esta vez sí rompió el beso y su cabeza cayo rendida contra la almohada, jadeando por algo de aire. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez, el cuerpo debajo suyo también se sentía agitado mientras escuchaba los jadeos del rubio junto a su oreja, giro la cabeza y pudo ver parte de la expresión que este tenía. Eso simplemente lo puso peor.

Quería, quería, quería. Ahora, ya.

Pero no, el rubio había hecho fuerza y lo revolcó quedando sobre él. Los besos en su cuello hubieran estado bien si él no se sintiera totalmente frustrado e incomodo en esa posición. El quería arriba, giro y lo empujo aplastándolo de nuevo. Se sintió conforme al pasar unos momentos sin quejas, y cuando la felicidad le volvió para continuar se vio revolcado y con el rubio encima otra vez. No espero mucho y recupero su posición haciéndolos dar otra vuelta, pero para Wolfram el juego era divertido así que insistió en someterlo con más fuerza esta vez y mordiéndole el cuello. Para Yuuri perder su privilegiada posición suponía algo más que un simple juego de revolcarse en la cama. Una vez más con más violencia lo aprisiono de las muñecas contra la cama y lo beso en la boca posesivamente buscando un final para todo esto.

Wolfram sintió como Yuuri dejaba de agarrarlo de una de sus muñecas para tomar su propio miembro y frotarlo contra su erección lo cual se sintió bastante bien. Luego continuo bajando hasta la base de esta, sus testículos, la sensible zona debajo de estos y luego otro lugar más abajo que le causo una sensación placentera extraña. Pero cuando esta presiono de más en ese lugar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un escalofrió le recorrió.

Yuuri sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago, se encontró sin el calor del otro cuerpo al haber sido separado abruptamente y al ver el pie alzado del rubio comprendió. — ¿Que….? ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Wolfram? — se quejo sin aire por la patada que había recibido.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡¿Qué mierda te pensabas que hacías?

El moreno palideció al pensar que tendría que pelear su posición. Pero cuando estaba enojado se dejaba llevar. — ¡Pues meterla…que más! — y su vocabulario tampoco era el más romántico.

— ¡¿Así sin más? ¡Animal! ¡¿Acaso querías matarme?

—Ah…bueno. No se supone que… ¿ahí va?

Wolfram se tapo la cara con una mano, no quería ni mirarlo. Entre el cabreo y el susto anterior se le habían 'bajado' las ganas, y el moreno en realidad estaba en una situación similar después de llevarse la patada de regalo. —No puedo creerlo…— se quejo el rubio y tendió en la cama de lado dándole la espalda.

Yuuri también estaba enojado, por un rato también lo ignoro sentado dándole la espalda. Hasta que se ablando y algo tímido se recostó junto a Wolf, rodo y se apoyo en su espalda. — ¿Estas enojado…?— pregunto mientras intentaba observarle la cara escondido tras su hombro. Wolfram le ignoro pese a que podía imaginar que ojitos le estaría haciendo, solo con eso ya lo estaba ablandando, como siempre. —No se…como se hace.

—Ya me di cuenta. — respondió irónico. Un brazo de Yuuri se animo a abrazarlo y acariciar su estomago lentamente. Estaba intentando aguantar de caprichoso únicamente, porque siempre que Yuuri venía a disculparse el amaba que le prestara atención extra y se mostrara tierno. Pero era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de atención, como una verdadera pareja…en la cama.

—Todavía tengo ganas. — susurro más tímido aun pegándose más cerca del otro cuerpo.

—Hump. — de eso también se había dado cuenta al sentir la erección de Yuuri contra sus nalgas. La mano del moreno supo que tenía permiso de hacer alguna cosa osada cuando los dedos de Wolfram acariciaron su muñeca. Descendió lentamente desde el estomago hasta tocar suavemente la erección del rubio, no estaba como la sintió antes, sino mas bien semi erecta pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

El suspiro del rubio aminoro la tensión. Continuo jugueteando con sus dedos y masturbándole lentamente mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas para frotarse el mismo. El cuerpo de Wolfram aun estaba caliente, pero el rubio sentía más calor provenir del de Yuuri en esa zona tras de él. No resistió más y se dio la vuelta para poder besarle, suavemente al principio y de manera dulce y al ver que Yuuri lo observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados no pudo evitar sonreír. —Que enclenque eres.

—Muy.

"_Wow ¿así que en la cama si lo admite?"_ irónico pero divertido. Aunque habían muchas cosas que Yuuri aceptaba en la cama que en público no, como sus halagos acerca de lo apuesto que lo veía.

—Recordé…algo… — comento algo agitado por las caricias lentas que le proporcionaba el rubio a ambos sexos, este respondió con un ronroneo mientras besaba su barbilla y comenzaba a lamer su mandíbula.—Tu madre me dio algo…para…bueno…para un momento como este.

Wolfram alzo una ceja y se detuvo para observarlo directamente. Yuuri asintió como aclarándole que era hablaba enserio. — ¿Qué? — pregunto con algo de miedo.

—¿Lubricante…?

"_Gracias a dios" _se alivio interiormente. —Claro y hace quince minutos no pensabas usarlo y partirme al medio ¿no?— ante el irónico comentario tan directo Yuuri se quedo sin responder y solo se le subieron todos los colores. Wolfram rodo los ojos dándolo por caso perdido y rio. — ¿Dónde está?

Muy lejos no era, bien escondido pero en la mesa de noche que correspondía al rey. El moreno admiraba la paciencia y el poco pudor con que su prometido lo tomo y derramo un poco sobre su mano, pero luego se quedo quieto observándosela y luego lo observo a él. Un leve rubor en sus orejas y mejillas apareció de repente.

Yuuri ladeo la cabeza y continuo mirándolo curioso. El príncipe se sintió peor _"¿Se va a quedar mirando mientras hago esto también?" _pensó incomodo. De ninguna manera se iba tocar de esa manera tan abiertamente para que él solo observara. Tomo por el hombro al moreno y lo jalo sobre él una vez más en la cama para abrasarlo con su mano libre y besar su cuello lentamente. —Tócame.

Dios, esos susurros tan imperativos lo ponían a cien. Sin quejarse y para nada descontento Yuuri hizo caso mientras disfrutaba de los besos húmedos sobre su piel. Lo extraño fue la mano extra del rubio que trabajaba cerca de la suya, no necesito mucha imaginación para entender lo que pasaba. Sentir el movimiento e imaginar lo que sucedía ahí abajo lo excitaba, extrañamente para él, ya que si solo lo hubiera imaginado y no lo estuviera viviendo dudaría de haber tenido esta reacción.

Wolfram descendió al pecho del moreno para hacerse dueño de uno de los pezones pensando que con eso seguramente lo mantendría entretenido y lo excitaría mas mientras el continuaba con lo suyo. Pero no estaba ni enterado que en realidad no era tan necesaria toda es atención ya que Yuuri estaba bastante entretenido. Sabia donde y como tocarse, pero no era que ya lo hubiera intentado antes, sino que había tenido algunas lecturas indiscretas a la espalda de Julia en la biblioteca hacia ya unos cuantos, muchos, años. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden aprender de libros, pero otras no, como saber cómo se sienten las cosas que están escritas. Ahora podía entender de otra manera lo que sería una 'sensación extraña pero placentera'.

Se ruborizo al sentir los dedos curiosos de Yuuri tocar por sobre los suyos mientras se penetraba suavemente. Hacia un rato que tuvo que dejar de lado el pecho del moreno y apoyarse contra él, no podía hacer ambas cosas y relajarse. Un sonoro gemido se le escapo al presionar su punto G con demasiada fuerza, no pudo evitar repetir la acción varias veces más de igual manera luego de esa primer experiencia. Fue en ese momento que la mano de Yuuri alejo la suya propia y ocupo el lugar rozando suavemente la entrada como pidiendo permiso. Se ve que fue en algún momento que él no noto que el moreno había tomado la botella de lubricante de la cama, ya que sentía sus dedos mas resbaladizos que los suyos propios.

Por fin pudo sacarse las ganas de tocar el mismo, las cuales se lo venían comiendo vivo, y hundirse en el cuerpo del rubio. Era tan caliente que quemaba, trago duro, si así se sentía con una mano lo que sería cuando pudiera concretar. Y hablando de eso, su estado no era de lo mejor, había vuelto a sentir las mismas ansias que la vez que fue pateado cruelmente y se vio frustrado. Su prometido fue el que irrumpió en su exploración y tomo con fuerza su erección esparciendo más del líquido suave y resbaloso.

Sin más preámbulos el tomo eso como una invitación y se poso sobre la ya no tan estrecha entrada. Adiós virginidad, no se arrepentía, estaría mejor sin ella seguramente. Los dedos del demonio apretaron sus caderas con fuerza mientras él apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho y empujaba sus caderas lentamente. Caliente y muy estrecho, pero terriblemente placentero. —Hay…dios…si. — jamás pensó que los diálogos de porno barata bajada de internet fueran a ser tan espontáneos en la vida real, seguramente estaba ya sugestionado.

Le fue imposible quedarse quieto del todo, aunque tenía terribles ganas de moverse y penetrar con fuerza una y otra vez solo se mantuvo meciéndose muy levemente. No era tan idiota para no entender que a su pareja le dolía, por mas sumido en su propio placer que estuviera. Solo con ese leve movimiento ya se sentía en la gloria, nada era igualable a esto. Se abrazo con más fuerza al rubio y poco a poco cambio su ritmo a medida que encontraba menos resistencia para introducirse en su cuerpo.

La respiración entrecortada de ambos y los vaivenes aumentaron, para cuando el rubio era también el que embestía contra el cuerpo del moreno este ya se había desenfrenado. Las estocadas eran profundas ejerciendo más presión en el último trecho acompañadas de un gemido de ambos en cada choque de las caderas. Todo era genial, pero había un pequeño problema para el moreno, realmente no podía más. Pero no podía decir que se vendría en cualquier momento, cuando lo hiciera quedaría hecho un trapo de piso como para ayudar al rubio a que llegara a su clímax. Sería uno de esos orgasmos terribles que te dejan tirado, y por el momento no sentía que pudiera satisfacer tan rápido al otro chico siendo que el dolor parecía haber retrasado las cosas.

Solo podía hacer una cosa, extrema, pero era una posible solución. Dejarse venir y seguir sin parar. Si, estaba tan excitado que podía apostar que podría seguir haciendo esto por horas. Pero quería apostar a lo seguro, se separo un momento y obligo al rubio a darse vuelta apoyándolo contra las almohadas y clavando los dedos en su trasero alzo sus caderas. Esa vista le hizo tragar duro, pero no espero mucho y lo siguiente que escucho fue un ronco gemido cuando lo penetro con fuerza. Apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del rubio y continuo embistiendo con fuerza rápidamente escuchando algo ininteligible que le decía, pero por el tono parecían halagos.

Apretó los dientes y sintió las oleadas de placer recorrerle al fin, era un alivio dejar todo salir de una vez. Su estado físico era más que excelente así que podía aguantar bien esa maratón de continuar moviéndose después de eso, es más, aun tenía ganas. Esa perspectiva del rubio, la pose, su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos, la transpiración sobre su piel, todo lo tentaba. Y estaba extremadamente sensible para colmo. Suavemente continúo el meneo de sus caderas, para recobrar el aliento y tampoco dejar que Wolfram se le adelantara.

Tentado se separo una vez mas y volvió a girar al rubio, el cual ya estaba demasiado agitado para preocuparse de lo que Yuuri hiciera con él. Mas después de esa sesión de recién _"Al final el enclenque salió bueno como amante, porque si todas las veces serán así…uf, dios"_ Que le hiciera lo que quisiera, ya no le importaba. Yuuri paseo su mano por el estomago que subía y bajaba rápidamente perlado de transpiración, los abdominales bien marcados por la tensión de los músculos. Su vista recorrió el cuerpo debajo suyo por completo comiéndoselo con la mirada, lo cual Wolfram noto al despegar la mano que tenia sobre sus ojos y observar directamente las orbes negras. Pocas veces le había visto esa cara a Yuuri, en realidad solo una de esta manera.

Esa misma noche cuando entro en la habitación, con esas facciones más duras y decididas. Su erección palpito y llamo la atención de ese par de ojos negros. En ese momento el moreno recayó en que podría hacer algo genial para el final. Delineo su estomago con los dedos un poco mas mientras sostenía una de las piernas del rubio en alto y con esto logro que quedara girado levemente de lado apoyado sobre la cama. Se posiciono una vez más y hundió en ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba observando la mueca de placer que el demonio no pudo esconder. Esta posición le gustaba, podía ver todo lo que quería de Wolfram, especialmente la cara que ponía pese a que ahora se tapaba un poco con una de sus manos.

No paso mucho para que lograra recobrar un ritmo rápido y fuerte. Y como había pensado antes decidió llevar a cabo su idea, tomo la erección del rubio y comenzó a masturbarla con fuerza al ritmo de sus embestidas. Pero la posición que le gustaba le era complicada para eso, un último cambio y quedo como antes a espaldas del rubio reclinado sobre él. —Ahh…Yuuri…rápido…— pidió al sentirse cerca del final. El moreno aumento el vaivén de sus caderas y aun más el de su mano sintiéndolo palpitar bajo ella y comenzar a embestir contra él profundizando las estocadas.

A él tampoco le quedo mucho ante eso y mientras las sensaciones se acumulaban en su estomago arremolinándose sintió a su prometido también temblar. Hizo un último esfuerzo aumentando más el ritmo hasta que sintió la oleada de placer recorrerlo por completo. Poco a poco aminoro el ritmo después de eso y al sentir la humedad caliente sobre su mano que resbalaba con más facilidad. Se dejo caer pesadamente al lado del rubio y volteo boca arriba jadeando como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida. Las sabanas se lo tragaban, todo era más suave y etéreo, tanto que no sentía en que estaba apoyado. Y el demonio compartía el sentimiento, una vez relajo la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo solo se dejo caer del todo sobre las sabanas boca abajo.

Una vez un poco mas recuperado se dio vuelta de lado hacia el que le parecía más cómodo aunque le diera la espalda a Yuuri, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de moverse mucho. Apenas vio esto el moreno se giro y cayó hacia el mismo lado sobre él y le abrazo por la espalda acariciando suavemente su estomago aun calentito. Se acurruco contra su nuca y deposito un beso sobre los cabellos y luego otro sobre el hombro antes de asomarse a mirarlo unos momentos. Wolfram lo observo de lado y desistió, no era posición para ningún beso y no pensaba voltearse hasta dentro de un rato, pero parece que lo entendió bien. Ya que Yuuri volvió a tirarse medio muerto sobre la almohada.

Luego de un rato en esa posición el chico de cabellos negros volvió a mover su mano acariciándolo nuevamente en el estomago. Le gustaba la suavidad y por como sentía desde hace un rato la respiración acompasada el príncipe estaría adormilado, pero eso le incito a molestarlo un poco más. Tenía cierta curiosidad y ganas de afianzar esa nueva relación de confianza que tenían, así que dejo bajar su mano para acariciar el comienzo de la entrepierna. Jugó un poco con el vello del lugar y bajo aun más hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba. Era un privilegio poder tocar así y lo estaba aprovechando.

Por supuesto esta vez fue diferente al contacto del miembro erguido excitado, más suave y pequeño aun húmedo de los resquicios de la sesión anterior. Y no le disgustaba, todo estaba perfecto y en el lugar correcto. —No…toques…ahí. — escucho muy suave y sin ganas luego de una leve risa del rubio. —Estoy sensible. — agrego mas despierto quitando su mano pero acariciándola en el proceso.

— ¿Dormías?— la respuesta fue un ronroneo falto de vida, un bostezo y el adiós a su posición cómoda cuando el príncipe se levanto a buscar las sabanas para taparse. Lo bueno es que a la vuelta se acomodo hacia el otro lado, colgándose de él como solía hacer algunas veces cuando dormían apoyado en su brazo.

—Después de esto no me molesta que no tengas regalo…Aunque un chocolate siempre es bienvenido. — susurro al final algo ruborizado. Ya no era secreto que Yuuri hasta tenía un apodo para el referente a sus gustos dulces.

—Si tenía regalo…solo que…no me pareció adecuado al final…

—Si es chocolate lo quiero.

— ¿Y si no, no?

— ¿Me lo vas a dar? O al menos decirme que es.

—Es algo que compre en la Tierra, tiene que ver con…una 'especie' de tradición de uno de esos libros como los que te dio Murata.

—Ah esos libros. — muchas veces Wolfram escuchaba solo lo que quería y divagaba de lo lindo. —Hablando de eso los termine todos. Hay cosas que no entiendo, demasiadas tradiciones. Y había un tipo que usaba fuego, y eso que después tú me dices que allá no tiene magia…humpf. Pero hay algo que me pareció muy bueno ¿sabes? Una de tus costumbres de la Tierra que aprendí…— el rubio se levanto en la cama sobre su codo y se inclino sobre él. —Se llamaba 'equivalencia de intercambio'

—Equivalencia de intercambio…

—Sí… — el rubio poso un brazo al otro lado de la cabeza de Yuuri y se posiciono mas sobre él aun atrapándolo contra la cama. — uno da algo…y se le devuelve el equivalente a cambio…— sonrió maliciosamente mientras su voz era suave y en un susurro. [3]

—El equivalente… — Yuuri trago duro al tener a Wolfram a escasos centímetros de su rostro con esa sonrisa y ese brillito extraño en sus ojos.

—Aha… — asintió con extrema calma y cuando el moreno intento levantarse le tomo de las muñecas y lo estampo con fuerza contra la cama nuevamente. —Y ya que tú me diste tanto recién, ahora seré yo el que te dé de la misma manera. Equivalencia de intercambio.

— ¿Wolfram…? Este… ¿lo podemos hablar? Discutirlo un ratito tal vez…

El rubio negó mientras sonreía y suavemente bamboleó la pequeña botellita de vidrio junto al rostro del moreno. La expresión del moreno quedaría en la memoria del rubio por demasiado tiempo para reírse.

* * *

— ¡Wolfram no! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?...Hey…no…¿por favor?...¡Wolfram!….¡WOLFRAM! ¡LO NUESTRO SE ACABA AQUÍ, TE LO JURO!…¡NO…NOO...NOOOOOO!

Otra vez el rey gritaba, no era nada del otro mundo aunque hacía tiempo que no pasaba de esta manera tan alevosa. ¿Pero quién lo iría a salvar de su prometido? A nadie le gustaba meterse de por medio en peleas matrimoniales. Todos se revolvieron en sus camas al mismo tiempo en diferentes habitaciones del castillo desde las cuales oyeron los quejidos.

"_No le regalo lo que le dije"_

Pensaron más de una persona diferente en el mismo instante, se revolvieron y acomodaron más cómodamente entre sus cálidas sabanas. A dormir se ha dicho, ya que no había caso si el rey no atendía a sus sugerencias nunca….nadie lo iba a salvar de la ira de Wolfram. Aunque…¿no era un poco extraño que recién a esta hora se pusieran a discutir sobre eso?

A quien le importa.

* * *

**- Fin –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1] ****Karvodailnirol y Detrimindexta: **estos son dos ítems bastante conocidos y usados en el Ragnarok Online para hacer pociones y venenos de muchos personajes, o en las mismas Quests jajaja. Me venían al pelo por los nombres, y si alguien jugara seria aun más gracioso porque es verdad que 'siempre sirven' xD.

**[2] Ositos: **si alguien no vio Card Captor Sakura merece morir. Y para los que si lo vieron todo esto del oso es un giño a la serie. La idea original era que uno tenía que confeccionar un oso de peluche y se lo regalas a tu pareja/la persona que te gusta, esta le pone una cinta en el cuello hecha un moño y tu nombre para cerrar el romanticismo de la escena. Era más fácil que Yuuri lo comprara a una cadena de jugueterías que usaron la idea para vender merchandising en el White Day xD.

**[3] Equivalencia de intercambio: **para el que no le quedo claro el manga que Wolfram leía en el capítulo 1 para practicar su japonés y acá se vuelve a hacer mención es Full Metal Alchemist. Y digo lo mismo que para los que no vieron CSS, sacrílegos xD. Lo de equivalencia de intercambio es básicamente la ley pilar de la explicación para toda la serie y la alquimia. Y el personaje que a Wolfram le llama la atención y que usa el fuego obviamente es Roy Mustang.


End file.
